God Almighty
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Bad luck just seems to fall on the lap of the boys of Big Time Rush. Just how much luck could they possibly get into? Well, when you mess with the ancient Greeks things can get a bit messy. (Bad summary, BUT much better story, i'm bad at explaining)
1. Introduction

_**(Well this is the result of me seeing a movie trailer, telling Kate a little teaser idea and then discussing it for like an hour. SO the ever so lovely Kachilee07 has helped me to plan out this story, now everybody go give her hugs and kisses! Um, this probably won't be updated as frequently as my other stories for the sheer fact that I actually need to plan and use my brain for this for thinking…**_

_**If you liked Big Time Villain then you'll like this, but with two ladies rather than for because keeping up with FOUR women was WAY too big of a pain in the asshole)**_

* * *

Palm Woods Hotel, home to the soon to be incredibly famous children of Hollywood. Actors and actresses, models, writers, there was quite an array of talent, including musicians such as the popular four boy-band Big Time Rush. The guys had just gotten home from a long and exhausting tour, and all they wanted to do was play around in the pool, see their girlfriends, and get in as much trouble as humanly possible. After all, they had a couple of weeks before they needed to get back to music making, and they wanted to spend that time wisely.

"Okay, so I know I've been dating James for nearly a year now and I've said it before…but I seriously don't think he's human. He has to be a god or something." Kate said with a giggle as she watched James pose like a superhero before diving into the pool to play with his friends.

"You know it's impossible for James to _not_ be human." Amanda chuckled and shook her head, adjusting her glasses on her nose before looking down at her binder. "Actually, you've been saying that about all of the guys lately."

"Well look at them!" Kate put down her smoothie and nudged Amanda so she would stare at the guys in the pool.

"I really don't feel comfortable eye-raping my brother while he's in a pool Kate." Amanda cringed and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Then don't eye rape Carlos just …glance at them!" She said with a shrug, "Ever since the guys turned twenty they've all been different! James and Carlos both bulked up _a lot_. Carlos has been on your ass like a mosquito since you've been dating Logan who has crazy big arms now and has really been getting into his medical studying. Kendall's become more of a leader I guess. He's really been looking after everyone. Then there's you! You're going to be 19 soon and you're changing a bit yourself!" Kate exclaimed while Amanda snorted and rolled her eyes, looking away from the boys as Carlos climbed out of the pool and let out a battle cry before launching himself at his friends swearing that he was the ultimate pool warrior.

"And just how exactly am I changing?"

"Well for one, you look like you've gained a little muscle." Kate poked at her arm but she growled and swatted her away, "Two, you've been watching war movies insanely…so has Carlos. I get you're siblings but…the two of you watching war movies kind of makes me nervous like you two are plotting to take over or something." She joked, because if they did want to take over the world Carlos would have said it by now.

"Eh it's just an interest change; try not to over think it so much Kate!" Amanda grinned and shut her binder, glancing over at the pool again watching as Logan climbed out and began to walk towards her. "But wow, shit you are right the guys just …exploded and got even more delicious."

"SEE I TOLD YOU KATE NOTICES EVERYTHING!" She yelled.

"Like what?" James asked her from behind, startling Kate and making her scream. James laughed at her and kissed her cheek before producing a handful of flowers he had ripped out of the bushes for her. "You scare too easy babe."

"Stop that you smooth thing." She pouted at him before taking the flowers and kissing him on the cheek. When Logan sat down beside Amanda and began to lean down to kiss her Carlos immediately squeezed himself in between the two with a huge grin on his face while Kendall rolled his eyes and sat on the right of Kate.

"Wow Amanda great to see you hey you should _not _make out with Logan right now and just sit here and be not active with your mouth and stuff!" Carlos grinned and nodded frantically while she rolled her eyes.

"You do realize you approved of the two of us dating, right?" She retorted.

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean I have to see you two swap spit and tongue stuff and mouth things!" He stopped looking at Amanda and fixated his gaze on Logan, "Like I said, if you—"

"Make her upset I'll put my fist into your stomach." Everyone said at once.

"Dude relax, I won't do anything bad," Logan patted Carlos on the back while Kendall cleared his throat.

"So now that the daily Carlos threat is done with, why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie or something huh?" He suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. James stood up and offered his hand so when she grasped it he twirled her around before kissing her and leading her upstairs. Meanwhile Logan took one of Amanda's textbooks and began to read through what she had been working on. Kendall and Carlos simply looked over their friends as they went upstairs.

* * *

The gang was settled on the sofa, trying to share three bowls of popcorn, but that didn't work out so well considering the Garcia siblings each held a bowl for themselves and refused to share any with anyone else.

But no one should have expected them to share in the first place.

The six of them all groaned when it came to the commercial break. Kendall got up and took the three bowls so he could refill them while everyone else sat there and stared at the screen, just dying for their movie to come back on. When _Breaking News_ flashed across the screen everyone sighed. The boys all thought now that since they were home from tour, Hawk or Moon was probably going to attack them, so the breaking news was obviously meant for them. Meanwhile Amanda assumed some sociopath was running rampant in Los Angeles, while Kate figured they were going to go on some rant about Kim Kardashian, so basically…crap.

"_Smack in the heart of Los Angeles a large crack has emerged in the street. It resembled a parting of waves as the ground split and shook violently, cars falling into the depths that seem to never end. Businesses have been shut down as well as the entire block, being blocked off by government agents and scientists try and determine the cause of such an event considering there was no warning that and an earthquake had not registered on any monitors." _The blonde news anchor read off of the teleprompter while trying to seem like she cared about the news she was delivering.

"Oh my god, that's aliens. The aliens have arrived and they're making themselves known!" Carlos exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Aw man I don't want to get probed!" James whined.

"…Ew." The girls looked at each other and shook their heads at the thought.

"Oh and it's not aliens, it's clearly a space ship bringing the next hero of earth. Duh." Amanda snickered and leaned over Logan to flick her brother's forehead. He growled and grabbed his cup of soda, ready to start an all out food war.

"Alright you guys settle down!" Kendall barked as he walked over with the treats. "It was probably some sort of underground mining that got messed up or an earthquake or some sort of natural cause! There are no heroes or aliens or anything like that." Kendall sighed as he put the food down on the coffee table.

"But she did say nothing registered on the scale—"

"WELL PERHAPS THE SCALES OR WHATEVER THEY USE WERE DOWN FOR MAINTENANCE!" Kendall shouted and Logan just shrugged and looked away, knowing that he was right.

They continued on with their movie, each wondering what could have caused the crack in the ground. At one point James panicked realizing that his hair dresser was on that block. All he could do was sit there and hope he was not going to have a hair emergency or else he would be screwed.

Someone has lovely priorities.

"Alright well this was fun, _but_ I need to get back to my dorm and finish that report of mine." Amanda announced as she stood up from the sofa and grabbed her backpack, "Now remember guys, if it _is_ aliens crawling out of that hole, they are definitely going to come after you four first and probe you non-stop before eating your brains."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PROBED!" James and Carlos yelled and put their hands over their butts. Kendall rolled his eyes while Logan stared at the ceiling and Kate just shook her head.

"Charming exit Amanda!" She commented.

"You know you can count on me." She winked and leaned down to kiss Carlos on the cheek before pecking Logan sweetly on the lips.

"Hey be careful okay? Of the aliens and that hole….and if one appears on campus run as fast as you can maybe you can outrun the space ship!" Carlos warned her.

"Oh I sure will." Amanda chuckled and shut the apartment door behind her.

Meanwhile staring up at the sunlight for the first time in centuries, several beings pondered on what was going on. They could make out the shapes of people at the edge of the cracks staring down and dropping various instruments inside. What confused them was the appearance of these beings and the instruments they were using. They were foreign and …odd, like nothing they had ever seen before. Technology such as that did not exist during their time.

Come nightfall when the inspection of the hole came to a halt, the beings decided now was a safe time to make their escape to explore this new world and find out just how much had changed during their absences, but as a few began to get the idea, more and more started to get the same idea and fought to leave. They made a tower of …_beings_, climbing over one another to reach the top. Only a few managed to get over the edge and run before someone was able to bring down a mighty hand and slap them all back to the ground.

"Stop!" A booming voice let out, "You shall not escape Hades' sight!"

* * *

_**I swear this will all make sense soon, just trust me!**_


	2. Absolutely Insane

**(Kachilee07: LOL I know you're now going to work me like a slave with this story since you're so interested. It's like educational crack! OH MY GOD I SEE A SPIDER! Okay I killed it, Well I HAD to take notice of the boy's changes, they went from kids to SEXY BEASTS SO QUICKLY YUM! LOL Carlos is precious and way too protective, and selfish with food, James is suave and loves to scare you, and does not want to get probed, solid cast!**

**Tokala: Aw man I hate having nothing to distract myself and actually being forced to work that sucks testicles, but yeah James IS a god, it's so obvious because he's way too beautiful to be human lmao**

**Am4muzik: LOL thank you love you too! I love all the boys as well…so handsome and adorable**

**Emy. Elle: I didn't know! It was totally spur of the moment I texted Kate and she is crazy in love with mythology so it all spawned from her! UMMM Well, Carlos does have a temper, so he might…do something lmao. But it figures a giant hole appears and James is concerned for his stylist**

**DeniseDEMD: Thank you! Crazy seems to be what I'm good at lol**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: OH YAY! That was totally coincidental but I'm glad you love it!**

**IHEARTROCK: Amanda's pretty...precious with some of the things she says lol, no filter.)**

_**I was NOT going to update today, but Kate was extremely convincing, and let's face it. I have no friends and no life, so…it was bound to happen.**_

* * *

Just as Kendall had shut the door to the refrigerator he jumped and sighed heavily as he quietly closed the door and stared up at the ceiling. "Jesus Carlos, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing up it's three in the morning?" He asked as he uncapped his water and took a long sip to try and calm himself down. Carlos pouted and scratched the top of his head trying to gather his thoughts.

"I had a really bad dream." He muttered which made Kendall stop drinking his water. Carlos was notorious for having dreams that would come true. Like their first world tour and their lovely meeting with Atticus Moon, nearly getting killed and Katie being kidnapped. Then there was the time he had a dream they were being sent to Mexico in a shipping truck, thanks to Hawk. Then there was the time he dreamed they all went deaf for a day, thanks to Gustavo. Or the time where they were on tour and he had a dream James was going to get kidnapped by a crazy fan.

Kate was _not_ happy about that when the boys told her what happened….after they saved James of course.

"Crap, what was the dream this time? And remember Carlos, they're _only dreams_; none of this can come true!" Kendall reminded him, but he was dearly hoping that Carlos dreamed they all got a pet dog. They were on vacation, and he did not want to have to go on another ridiculous adventure during his free time.

"Well I had a dream that a bunch of weird looking monsters came out of the crack and this giant dude with fire for hair was yelling and stuff. And you were kicking ass with thunderbolts and James was just…fighting but still looking like he pampered himself and Logan had a bow and arrow and I had these two awesome swords, and Amanda was there too with a shield and a spear! And we were fighting all of this stuff and it was raining and there was…lots of action! I was like a god dude!"

"I bet you were definitely like a god Carlos." Kendall nodded, humoring his friend's dream of being a god. As soon as Carlos began to describe it Kendall _knew_ that this was one of the few dreams that wouldn't happen for the sheer fact at how ridiculous it all sounded. "Did that scare you?"

"Well yeah dude! We all got hurt! Especially James he got really hurt and I don't want my little sister fighting monsters! You didn't get hurt much though, don't know why." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, and Kendall was slightly amused, but also concerned that his friend was angry he wasn't wounded in his dream.

"Carlos it was only a dream, okay? Don't over think it, no one is going to get hurt or fight monsters or some dude with fire for hair." Kendall sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"But all my other dreams came true so why not this one? WHAT IF IT HAPPENS!?" Carlos yelled and shook him by the shoulders; Kendall quickly shushed him so he wouldn't wake everyone up.

"Because this one is way too ridiculous! Just…go back to sleep, okay? Nothing will happen I promise." Kendall ruffled Carlos' hair as his friend nodded and took in a deep breath.

"So why are you up anyway? You couldn't sleep either? OH DID YOU HAVE THE SAME DREAM!?" Carlos shouted with wide eyes, completely forgetting that he was just shushed and told to be quiet.

"No I didn't have the same dream." Kendall shook his head, "Katie and I snuck out to 7-11 and got slurpees." He laughed.

"Oh…and you didn't get me one? Jerk." Carlos shook his head and shoved Kendall in the chest before going back upstairs to his room. Kendall sighed and stared up at the ceiling as though he was praying something ridiculous wouldn't happen like Carlos had just said.

* * *

Later that same day Kendall and Kate were out on a mission. Turns out James' hair stylist was going to be out of work for quite awhile, at least until they got that hole filled in, and that left him devastated. So to help him cope Kate decided that she would go and pick up some products for him to use so he wouldn't be a whimpering mess at home. Since her car was in the shop Kendall offered to be a gentleman and drive her around so the two could keep James' products a surprise.

"Thanks for the lift Kendall." Kate smiled and ruffled his hair as she paid for some of James' products, "Totally a lifesaver."

"Kate, would I ever let you down?" Kendall smiled at her and carried some of the bags while Kate carried the others. "I should thank you; James had a meltdown this morning…"

"Oh I know, I heard it all the way on the fourth floor as I was getting ready to go record." She snorted and rolled her eyes, "He's such a drama queen, but he's my drama queen."

"….Yeah have fun with that," Kendall laughed, "Anyway, Carlos had a bad dream last night. Something about monsters coming out of the hole and everyone having to fight and James getting hurt. Of course when he said it this morning he and Logan got into a fight while James sat there crying about his hair. The two of them broke a coffee table." Kendall explained. Since James was kidnapped he's made it a habit of telling Kate every time Carlos has a dream, that way she's prepared to hear that the boys got kidnapped or have to save the world from destruction.

"Ugh, that dream won't happen it's too ridiculous so thank god for that, but breaking a table? Dude Carlos has an anger problem!" Kate sighed and shook her head.

"It's the Latin passion in him." Kendall laughed. While the two were laughing at his joke Kate's phone rang, and the Batman theme that was playing let the two of them know that it was Amanda calling.

"Hey Panda—"

"I'M PEEING MYSELF!" Amanda screamed in laughter as soon as Kate answered the phone. "Oh my god! Alright well I'm not actually pissing my pants, that's seriously disgusting but I almost did! Oh I can't breathe."

"What's so funny?" Kate asked as she put the phone speaker so Kendall could hear the crazy talk.

"Aw god, well I was sitting in the middle of a lecture and these BIG MOTHERFUCKERS ran in and screamed they were centaurs! Okay well, one dude screamed it. I think it was the football players, you know those suits where it's two people because they need four legs, and an ass and stuff? Well this costume was an _amazing_ centaur and it looked so real and kick ass. Oh my god I was crying in laughter. Professor was pissed but it was awesome. It ran around the room for a bit and stared at me before leaving. Oh god…I love LA so much better than Minnesota." She snorted and was laughing to death, but Kendall and Kate were looking at each other because they were now very alarmed that Carlos' dream could be coming true…

But they both agreed that was incredibly ridiculous. They shared a laugh, chalking it up to crazy college kids.

"Wow sounds like you're having a good time." Kendall commented, they both heard her snort.

"Yeah it was real great the professor threw a bitch fit for 20 minutes that was a pain in the ass. Anyway I'll talk to you later I need to go out to the quad apparently the centaur guys are there!" Amanda hung up the phone and Kendall and Kate stood in front of the car quietly.

"Did that seem um…?" Kate began to say.

"It's just a college prank, a crazy coincidence!" Kendall said as he put the bags in the back seat, Kate nodded and did the same. As they were getting into the car Kendall swore he saw something in the shadows of the ally watching him. Then again, that something looked like a woman with snakes for hair, so he decided that he was simply going crazy, got in the car, and drove back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

"Okay how about that?" James pointed to the computer screen at a Batman wallet.

"She already has that." Logan mumbled in disappoint as he kept scrolling through web pages.

"What about that? She doesn't have—"

"She has the travel thermos, a mug, an ice cube tray, shirts, a cape, video games, all Batman." Logan huffed and leaned on his elbow. "I have no idea what to get her for her birthday!"

"Food!" Carlos said as he burst into the apartment. "Get her corn dogs!"

"No, because then you would eat them." James laughed, and Carlos shrugged in agreement.

"Well she likes stuff _other_ than Batman. She watches that show...with a Doctor….and a thingy, with a blue thing…" Carlos trailed off, but neither one of them knew what he was talking about.

"Real helpful." Logan sighed and banged his head on the table, "I don't know what to get her!" Logan groaned but suddenly got an idea, "That's it! I got it, it just came to me. I'll get her new guitar strings!" He smiled proudly, but James and Carlos were not amused. "What's wrong with that?"

"What fucking girl wants guitar strings for her birthday?" James snickered.

"If you get my sister guitar strings I'll assume you don't like her enough and put my fist in your stomach." Carlos answered.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Logan shouted.

"Okay, let suave James take over." James sighed and shoved Logan out of the way. "How about a bag with guitar strings, a personalized guitar pick with the Batman symbol. A few Batman DVD's and, because she's obviously related to Carlos and likes food—chocolate chip cookies." He nodded, very proud of himself while Logan was amazed.

"How are you so good with stuff with girls?" Logan sighed as he began to shop for what he needed.

"Eh, I'm a god." James laughed and shrugged. He glanced over at Carlos who was staring out the window anxiously. "What's up with you Los?"

"Erm…" Carlos scratched the back of his head and glanced out the window again. "I think I saw something flying."

"A bird maybe?" Logan snorted but Carlos shook his head.

"Somewhat! Well I mean…it looked like a bird…the body at least but um…it had a woman's head and chest." He answered and James and Logan began to erupt in laughter. "I'M SERIOUS GUYS IT'S NOT FUNNY! MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE!"

"Your dream is _stupid_ Los; you're just imagining stuff because you're paranoid but none of that is going to happen!" Logan shook his head and finished up ordering everything he needed. The room was silent until they heard a loud high pitched scream. The boys froze and stared at each other nervously, but Logan was freaking out the most, because if Carlos was right, and what he described was the one screaming, then he knew that meant there was a harpy around. But Harpies are the stuff of legend, simple Greek mythology, they couldn't exist. Right?

"Okay let's put on the TV." James said and grabbed the remote. When the television was on it was of course already on the news channel, _Breaking News_ flashed across the screen and they all felt nervous.

"_Breaking News! Monsters spotted flying around Los Angeles! Could this be the stuff of a brilliant hoax, or are there other beings among us? _

_In other news the hole made in the middle of town has slightly closed, but it all happened naturally, which has been baffling scientific experts."_ The screen then showed what _seemed_ to be a centaur running around a college campus, but the footage was all too shaky and hectic to try and get a good look. Then there was footage of something resembling snakes slithering around downtown, while something seemed to be flying above the Palm Woods.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING!" Carlos screamed.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL!" James yelled.

"STOP YELLING NOTHING IS HAPPENING!" Logan yelled, but the windows of the apartment shattered at the sound of a loud scream, and a harpy flew into the apartment.

"Spawns of Gods!" It spat viciously as it stared at the three boys, "prepare to die!"


	3. Harpies and Centaurs, Oh my!

**(am4muzik: LOL well I'm thankful I'm of legal age so…I'm fine with that, but yeah that won't happen, but if it did…I'd be legal. But yeah see? The reason they're so good looking is obviously because they have godly blood, makes sense.**

**IHEARTROCK: LOL it's true though, James is too pretty to die according to him lol**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yeah harpies are little bitches aren't they? Well don't worry, that bitch won't succeed. **

**Kachilee07: I had a spider fall on my shoulder once on the bus (NY transportation at its finest) so I flicked it at my friend, I'm a good person. Oh I know you'll make James better lmao, and yeah Carlos…he's special. AND YEAH IT'S ALL STARTING SHIT IS GOING TO GO DOWN IT'S GONNA BE CRAY**

**ValentineZombie: I'm so glad you dig it that makes me very happy! Meh I can believe monsters are in LA, there's an awful lot of strange people there lol**

**Tokala: LOL I'm glad we'd have the same reaction, l although the minute I'd find out that it's real I would probably shit myself. OH man you're right James can't die, well….hopefully he doesn't.)**

_**(STILL WAITING FOR THE CHIP FOR MY LAPTOP! I HATE THIS DESKTOP IT'S GARBAGE! Also there are 35 threats on this computer….yeah it's a wreck!)**_

* * *

"Spawn of Gods? What?" Logan yelped and looked to his two friends. James stood there with wide eyes and Carlos was both fascinated and scared for his life. The harpy grinned, a wicked smile that sent shivers down their spines as she flapped her wings and flew a little higher so her talons would be able to grab and claw at the boy's heads. The door opened and Kate and Kendall smiled walking into the apartment. Of course that smile fell when they saw a monster storming at his best friends.

"STOP!" Kendall shouted and dropped the bags, running forward while _something_ kicked in within Carlos, making him push his two friends back behind him. Kendall shoved them out of the way and stood in front of them, "Leave them alone, now!" He yelled. Logan and James stared at him like he was nuts. Who the hell would stand in front of a monster and just tell it to stop?

Well no other than Kendall Knight.

Kate stood there frozen. There was actually a monster in front of them. This meant that Carlos' dream was coming true, which also meant that James was going to get hurt. Her heart stopped but she knew she had to do something so she grabbed the coat rack next to her and began to run forward to stand with the guys. Sure she was scared shitless and was nearly positive she was going to need to check her underwear later, but she wasn't going to just stand there and watch them get torn apart.

"You smell different." The harpy snarled and studied Kendall intently. She was so busy observing him, who was definitely standing there in shock; she failed to notice Carlos grabbing the coat rack from Kate. He didn't know what exactly what he was doing, but some sort of instincts kicked in. He snapped the rack in half over his knee making two sharp wooden spears which he charged at the harpy with. One managed to pierce the leg, so she quickly flew away to avoid the other. "You!" She spat at Carlos, "So similar to your father….you shall fall!" She screamed, but Carlos didn't even hear her speak, he just took a step back and threw the spear again. It narrowly missed her, and so she quickly flew out the window into the rainstorm that unusually appeared on what was originally a sunny day.

"Oh my god are you guys okay?" Kate breathed and hugged James tightly before hugging each of the boys. "Also, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Well according to Greek mythology that is what's called a harpy." Logan said with an awkward cough.

"Oh I'm well aware of what that was Logan." Kate glared at him, "What I meant to say was—WHY THE HELL WAS A HARPY IN THE APARTMENT?!"

"BECAUSE MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE! MONSTERS EXIST!" Carlos screamed while jumping up and down. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Stop that we're not going to die!" Kendall yelled, "Everybody just calm down!"

"Yeah especially you dude you practically murdered that...thing." James cringed and patted Carlos on the back.

"Harpy." Logan told him and James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah harpy whatever. Can we talk about how Carlos went all warrior on the harpy!?" He yelped while Carlos shrugged and grin with pride, happy to protect his friends.

"Or how that thing said Kendall smelled different!" Kate sighed and shook her head. "Oh my god…I wonder if that Centaur Amanda saw was real too." She let out a deep breath before glancing at horror towards Kendall. The two shared a terrified look while Carlos frowned and immediately looked concerned.

"What do you mean centaur?" He asked, but Logan's mouth fell open.

"THAT MONSTER ON THE NEWS ON THE COLLEGE CAMPUS WAS AMANDA'S CAMPUS! AH!" Logan took off sprinting out of the apartment as fast as he could.

"OH MY GOD MY SISTER IS GOING TO GET EATEN BY WHATEVER A CENTAUR IS!" Carlos screamed while running right after Logan. The remaining three just looked at each other before taking off after the two of them.

* * *

A loud banging on the door made Amanda jump and pause her very intense game of Left 4 Dead. Wondering who could possibly be banging on the door like a wild animal she cautiously opened it, but the door was thrown open and she found herself on the ground while her brother stormed in and started to run around her dorm.

"Are you okay? Where are the monsters? Oh my god!" Carlos ran around the dorm as though he was going to find the beast hiding underneath her bean bag chair. After she was helped up to her feet by Logan she stared at him like _they_ were the crazy people seeing things.

"What the hell is he talking about?" She asked and Carlos immediately turned around.

"The centaur! It's on campus causing chaos! Isn't it?" Carlos frowned at her and Amanda just snorted and laughed.

"I should have told you guys not to tell Carlos about the centaur, I knew you'd take it too literally. Carlos there's no monster causing chaos around campus it's just some guys doing a prank." Amanda shrugged, oblivious to anything that was actually happening around her because let's face it, who watches the news anymore?

"What? It's not a prank, monsters are—"Kendall's hand came around Carlos' mouth and he laughed nervously as he hid what he was trying to say.

"Oh Carlos, watching too many movies! You're absolutely right there are _no_ monsters around because they do not exist." Kendall smiled and nodded at her. "So uh, we're just going to go now. Sorry for bothering you."

"Oh it's alright not like I was doing any homework." She shrugged and walked them to the door, wondering _why_ they were all being so strange, so naturally she spun Logan around and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Logie, you wouldn't lie to me right?"

"Uh…no…" He gulped and stared down at her. It seemed to be a gift the Garcia siblings had; Carlos would be the aggressive one, getting what he needed with his fists while Amanda simply had to use a few choice words.

"That's why I like you so much." She grinned and kissed him deeply, "Now why did all of you storm all the way to campus just for a college prank?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I uh…hahaha…" Logan stuttered nervously, but before he could say any real words James and Kate ran back and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Wow sorry Amanda we have to go we need to work on your birthday gift!" Kate grinned and yanked Logan away.

"So why don't you just stay here, relax, think about Batman and food." James nodded to her and pulled Logan down the hallway.

"…Fucking weirdos." Amanda muttered with a shake of her head as she slammed the door shut. "Something is definitely going on."

* * *

"Why didn't we tell my sister there were monsters!?" Carlos growled as soon as they all reached the apartment. "SHE COULD GET MURDERED AND STAMPEDED ON!"

"Because if she thinks there are no monsters then she's not going to be a paranoid freak!" Kendall yelled at him.

"Yeah remember when she swore there was a ghost in her dorm? She ran around with salt and jumped every time she saw a shadow. Oh, and she ran around cleansing everything with sage." Kate shuddered at the memory, so much sage…

"So now she's just going to think that centaur is…people?"

"Yes exactly!" Logan nodded quickly, "That way there's nothing for her to worry about and she can't possibly get into any trouble."

"And you don't have to worry about your sister fighting monsters." Kendall added along with a pat of the back.

"But can we worry about the fact that there are ACTUALLY MONSTERS?!" James yelped in fear, so Kate rubbed his back soothingly to try and calm him down. "Oh, or that we're SPAWN OF GODS!? IS NO ONE ELSE FREAKED OUT ABOUT THAT?" He asked, and Logan nodded uneasily while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah about that….we should um, figure that out."

"YOU THINK!?" Everyone shouted at him. Logan pouted and walked over to the computer, opening up a search engine so he could get started on his research.

"So there are harpies and centaurs around that means we are dealing with ancient Greek mythology, which means that there are Greek Gods. We were called the spawn of Gods so—"

"OH MY GOD, I'M A GOD!" James grinned and flexed his muscles.

"Oh my god I knew you weren't human!" Kate gasped with wide eyes; Logan just sighed and shook his head.

"No guys, not gods exactly, _spawn_ of gods which leads me to believe that we have…godly parents." Logan nodded a bit and glanced at Carlos, "You…well you jumped right into action….very similar to a warrior." He cringed at what was stirring up in his mind.

"Because I am awesome! I'm the pool warrior!" Carlos nodded and flexed his arms proudly while Logan just sighed.

"You…have a really shitty temper and you love to fight…I…I think you are the child of Ares…the God of War." Logan told him, the room was completely silent after he revealed his guess.

"OH MY GOD I'M THE GOD OF WAR I'M AMAZING!" Carlos screamed and started to jump up and down on the sofa.

"The _son_ of the God of War, very different!" Logan corrected, but Carlos didn't care, he was too busy bouncing up and down in excitement.

"If his dad is a murder machine then what the hell does that make us?" Kendall asked and all Logan could do was shrug.

"I really don't know I have to try and figure that out." He sighed and glances over at James who was fixing up his hair. "I'll tell you what though, James' dad was probably Adonis or something, he spends way too much time looking at himself." He snickered and James turned around and pouted.

"It's not my fault I have good genes and you don't." He retorted.

"Alright guys just…stop." Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "So we have Carlos, the son of a blood thirsty fighting machine. James…might be Adonis' son we don't know for sure. That leaves you two." She glanced over at Kendall and Logan, the two of them glanced at each other before glancing back at Kate and shrugging their shoulders.

"I think more needs to happen for me to try and figure out just who we are." Logan answered.

"Hey, since Carlos is a war machine, imagine Amanda was a war machine too?" James glanced at Logan and laughed, "She'd fucking murder you in bed dude."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER AND SEX!" Carlos shouted, launching himself off of the sofa and tackling James to the floor.


	4. Swift Feet

**(Mrs. ShayMaslow: Mmmm well things are going to be a little different here for story purposes!**

**Am4muzik: Wow good call, he most definitely is! But yeah James shouldn't mess with Carlos considering Carlos could murder him**

**Tokala: YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT JAMES, GOOD CATCH! Oh and to be honest, yes, I'd murder Logan in bed and it would be the best damn time of my life. And his life, but mostly mine.**

**IHEARTROCK: Ahaha yeah James is too pretty to be human.)**

**(**_**Okay so I'm not perfect on my mythology, but stick with me people! It is fiction after all…and um yeah….also…Hades looks like he did in the Hercules cartoon…because he was my favorite)**_

* * *

The harpy made its way back to the crack from which it had escaped. Quickly it dove down deep into the depths startling the scientists that were examining it, wondering what had just flown past them. Further down the harpy came to a stop, noticing Hades was throwing a fit by picking up a handful of creatures and throwing them against the wall.

"You all think as soon as there's a crack that it's time for you to get up and just run away! Well no! Do you think I wanted to make a giant crack on purpose? NO! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS EXPAND THE PLACE A BIT AND THIS HAPPENS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the blue fire on top of his head turning a bright, devilish orange. "And you little shits think just because there's a little opening you can all just GO RIGHT ON THROUGH! Well no, that's NOT how it works!" He shouted and smacked a few more creatures deeper into the depths. Hearing something flap behind him he quickly whirled around and glared at the injured harpy. "You look like you had a hard time." He snapped before grabbing her and nearly crushing her in his hand.

"WAIT!" She yelled, "I have information for you!"

"I didn't ask for any information." He snickered and rolled his eyes, "Women, always sticking their noses in other people's business!"

"It's about the children of the gods." She said quickly, hoping this was going to help her keep her life, "The children sent to the mortal world…" This peaked Hades' interest. He grinned deviously and loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go just yet.

"Oh really? DO tell me more, who do we have?" He asked and the harpy sighed.

"From what I've seen we have the sons of Zeus, Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite and Adonis' bastard male son." She shuddered at the thought of Aphrodite having a boy, making Hades toss his head back and laugh.

"Yeah no one ever lets her live that one down huh? Yeah she really screwed the pooch with that." He shook his head and glared at her, "So that's it? Only four children?"

"That's what I saw…" the harpy nodded quickly, "There was a girl, but I couldn't smell anything different on her. I wasn't there very long I didn't get a chance to search for more I just wanted—"

"To destroy the children and bathe in their blood, yada yada." Hades nodded and glanced down at her. "Decent work, not good enough." He sighed and crushed her in his hands before setting her ablaze and letting her ashes slip through his fingertips. He put his hands behind his back as he began to pace back and forth trying to come up with a plan. "Now I could have a lot of fun with this…" He muttered and began to stroke his chin.

"Dear old brother Zeus is too far away to come to the rescue. The Gods aren't here….none of the heroes…I could have fun with this." He grinned sickly and stared at all the monsters. "I could send some trouble up to that dirty human world….I wonder how things have changed." He muttered and tapped his fingers against his chin. "I could get rid of those little children before they even realize what they're capable of. Oh god this is so easy!" He shuddered in delight and stared around at his 'stockpile' of creatures.

"Hey you, Gorgon lady." He snapped his fingers at the serpent haired girl. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"The name is Stheno, not Gorgon Lady." She hissed and Hades just rolled his eyes and waved her off.

"Whatever, same thing. You are going to go up their and find the children of the gods, got it? They probably have no idea who they are because kids are dumb like that, especially in this world, now…" He picked her up in his hand and narrowed his eyes, "Don't fuck this up, understand that?"

"I never fail with murder." She hissed. Without uttering another word he turned and walked down the dark depths until he could see the light coming from the crack. With ease he threw her up and out of the crack before turning to his large Underworld. "Hm, maybe I can open that crack up a bit…" He muttered as he began to walk towards his throne. "I could send quite a few things out there, have some fun. In due time…can't rush perfection."

Little did he know was that there was someone else there. Someone or something rather that was amongst the creatures and watching him talk to himself as he planned his next attacks. Something that wasn't going to let him destroy the human world, because he could freely travel between the underworld and the surface. All it took was a blink of an eye, and you would miss him completely.

* * *

Back at the Palm Woods a few days later the boys were stuck inside the apartment doing absolutely nothing, but Kendall didn't mind. He woke up in a grouchy mood, and it seemed as though as soon as he was awake it began to pour, thunder and lightning occurring nonstop. While Kendall sat by the window and watched the lightening show in amazement, Logan and Carlos sat on the sofa trying to put Amanda's gift together so they could celebrate tonight, rather than next week on her actual birthday due to exams

Meanwhile James was upstairs in Kate's apartment.

No one actually asked what James and Kate were doing, they all knew but didn't want to know in graphic detail because James would not shut up about it if he started.

Actually…Carlos just assumed they were going to watch Kate's favorite Disney movie or something similar. So naïve…

"You know, I'm Ares the God of War, I shouldn't be reduced to making tissue paper look perfect." Carlos sighed and grabbed the box of chocolate chip cookies, ripped off the ribbon and opened it up taking two cookies to bite at once.

"Carlos that's for Amanda tonight!" Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've said this many times already, you are not Ares. You are the son of Ares, big difference!"

"Still a god of war…" Carlos mumbled and continued to eat the cookies. "Hey so what are you? Did you figure that out yet? Maybe you're like…God of …being smart, or God of books!" Carlos nodded eagerly while Logan just shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't looked into what I am yet, just been…busy trying to figure out the rest of you guys." Logan muttered, but really he was afraid he would just be a joke, or maybe he wasn't a God at all, and the Harpy only meant Carlos and James and Kendall.

That would be awful, to be the odd one left out.

Carlos shrugged and looked over at Kendall who was so intent on watching the skies. "Kendall you s at there for like an hour already! What's so interesting about the sky?"

"The lightning!" Kendall sighed and continued to stare at it, "I've never seen so much of it before, ever. It's amazing…and the thunder sounds like music." Kendall leaned on his elbow and continued to gaze. Logan furrowed his eyebrows and got off of the sofa to walk over to the window and see what Kendall was looking at. He too had never seen so much lightning activity before. In fact, it seemed unnatural for there to even be this much sort of activity at all. The thunder even sounded like a song Kendall would listen to on a crappy day, at least the bass part.

"Hey Kendall…imagine that lightning struck the top of that tower, twice?" Logan asked and pointed, hoping he could trick Kendall. He shrugged and continued to watch the show before his eyes. "I mean it…think about it really hard."

"Logan, I Really doubt that-"Kendall began to say but Logan wasn't hearing any of it.

"I'm serious just try it!" He sighed. Kendall rolled his eyes and stared at the tower intently. In a matter of seconds lightning hit the rod on top of the tower, not once, but twice.

"Hey I thought lightning never strikes the same place twice!" Carlos whined from behind Kendall.

"It doesn't, but when you're Zeus you can do whatever you want with thunder and lightning." Logan said and glanced down at Kendall who was completely baffled.

"S-so…So I…am the son of Zeus?" He asked and Logan nodded quickly.

"Man!" Carlos huffed and shoved the last cookie in his mouth. "Why does Kendall always get to be the best of the best? He's always the leader, not fair man!"

"Hey I didn't ask for that!" Kendall defended quickly, "Okay…so we have Zeus and Ares' kids…what else is there?"

"Just me and James left." Logan sighed and checked his watch. "Come on let's go get him and Kate, if we want to get there on time we have to leave now because I need to get the cookies all over again." He muttered and grabbed the gift bag before heading out the door.

Right as Carlos was about to knock on the door, it was _thrown_ open and James was seen shoving Kate out the door as fast as possible before slamming it shut behind him. "Oh thank god you guys are here."

"What's wrong?" Kendall frowned.

"THERE'S A GREEN SKINNED SNAKE WOMAN WITH RED SNAKES FOR HAIR!" Kate screamed. The door was ripped open and there stood Stheno, the snakes snapping about wildly trying to bite one of the teens.

"I never knew Aphrodite's bastard could be such a coward!" She laughed, her gaze completely fixated on James. Carlos and Kendall looked at each other; they were the only two who could possibly do anything helpful because they were the only ones who knew about their…bloodline. They stepped forward, wondering how on earth they were going to defeat this woman, but their feet hadn't even landed on the ground when a man in a winged cap and sandals, robe, purse, and staff stood in front of them.

"Now, now Stheno, haven't you learned your lesson about murdering men?" He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground while she spat at his feet.

"Out of my way Hermes!" She hissed and showed her fangs, licking the two extremely sharp teeth in the process.

"Now you know I can't let you do that."

"Always siding with the mortals, you're _so_ vapid." She stepped towards him while Hermes remained calm. When she leapt in the air to pounce on him Hermes quickly strafed to the side and brought his staff down on her back, knocking her to the ground. He shook his head and plunged the staff into her heart through her back, watching as she screamed and writhed in pain before turning into a pile of dead snake skin.

"Those Gorgon women can be so conceited." He sighed and shook his head before turning back to the five incredibly confused individuals. "Well, hello there, I'm Hermes, messenger to the gods. Now let me get a good look at you." He sighed and assessed them for a moment, all of them staying silent in pure shock. "Ah, she was right; you are the bastard of Aphrodite and Adonis I could tell from a mile away!" He laughed and patted James on the shoulder before glancing at Carlos. "Son of Ares….I could see that." He then glanced between Logan and Kendall.

"Now this could be tricky…" He tapped his index finger on his chin and stared at them. "Let's see, by that stance, the look in your eyes, your posture…I'd say you're the son of Zeus, that means you to be Apollo." He nodded towards Logan. "There should be one more though, _only I_ know there is..." He sighed and looked around the lobby until he looked back at Kate. "Strange, I don't sense it from you, but you must be Athena's daughter." He looked her up and down and shrugged, "Must not be your time yet, you'll grow into it."

"You're…Hermes…" Logan mumbled in disbelief while Hermes quickly nodded.

"I believe I've stated this before yes. Now, we should get to speaking, I have a lot of news for you now how about we just stepped inside here. Watch the snake skin; it's hard to get out of your shoes once it's crushed." He commented as he opened the door to Kate's apartment and allowed himself in.


	5. Angry Panda

**(Mrs. ShayMaslow: Well…he's not an evil bastard, he's just a bastard child, but it does suck to be called that!**

**Am4muzik: Aw dude thank you shucks! Kendall is adorable isn't he? I'd watch the storm with him….oh and erm…nooooo Logan's just Apollo's son**

**ValentineZombie: Yay I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Yeah we've got Hermes being a nice helpful guy and then we have Hades who is going to be a raging asshole, so good stuff so far!**

**BigTimeRusher422: YAY!**

**Kachilee07: Your review almost had me pissing myself in laughter it was HILARIOUS! Don't worry Amanda makes her appearance in this lmao, although Logan should probably be worried. HERE IS YOUR CRACK!**

**Emy. Elle: I actually never read the Percy Jackson series, though now I really want to. I love Hades from the cartoon he's just so damn fabulous **

**Tokala: HE IS WAY TOO PRETTY TO BE REAL! Glad you like the interpretation…that Hades is just so fabulous I can't get over it.**

**IHEARTROCK: LOL Yeah he is)**

_**My chip for the laptop BETTER come in today and it BETTER WORK OR I'M GOING TO FLIP A DESK LIKE SHE-HULK**_

* * *

The five of them all sat around in various spots of Kate's apartment, watching as Hermes walked around and observed it. He made a face at her television and poked it, wondering what on earth that was. He bent down and stared at himself, wondering if this was a darkened mirror to hide blemishes or not. Then he marveled at the furniture, the different paint colors, and the flowers sitting by the window. "Hm, I expected more books, maybe a map or some weaponry from Athena's child." He muttered and shook his head. "My have things changed indeed, so complex, so much clothing." He looked at the five of them and shook his head looked down at his own clothing happily.

"So…why are you here exactly?" Logan asked, and Hermes just smiled wide.

"Ah son of Apollo, always so curious, burning to learn more!" He poked Logan on the nose and studied him very closely. "I bet you read a lot don't you? Have a fascination with medicine perhaps? You have a thing for music…perhaps you appreciate the arts, especially in written form." He narrowed his eyes while studying Logan, whose own eyes were open wide.

"Hey that's exactly like Logan!" Carlos grinned and patted Logan roughly on the back, "Wow he's good." Carlos nodded but stopped all movement when Hermes twisted his gaze to him.

"Child of Ares, I'm certain you're incredibly violent, right? Love to fight? Always seems to win…" Hermes nodded slowly as Carlos smiled and nodded, but then he turned towards Kate and twisted his head in confusion. "Huh, I would assume you two would be siblings in another world, I suppose the gods wanted to keep you separate, no matter." He walked away from them and paced around the coffee table. "I see Aphrodite's bastard has already been using his charms." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared between James and Kate who were holding hands.

"Hey I'm not a bastard! And my name is James." He growled glaring up at Hermes, "And what charms are you talking about?"

"Well James Aphrodite is the Goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, so—"

"Oh! Yeah that's definitely me." James flashed a huge, beautiful grin, "I've been using that since I was born!"

"Actually no you have not, you don't come into your…powers per se until the age of 20, that is when your parents found it fit for you to begin to change, when you'd be mature enough…" He sighed glancing over at Carlos and Logan who were elbowing each other non stop. "But as I can see times have greatly changed…."

"So…wait we're not…human?" Kendall frowned and Hermes stared up at the ceiling.

"Of course your birth parents are your parents, and yes to an extent you are mortal. What the Gods did when they had you was an attempt to…preserve our culture. Almost like a failsafe if you will, should anything go awry in Olympus, the blood line would live on through the five of you." Hermes looked around for a place to sit but did not want to disturb anything. "At a certain age you would come into your abilities. Now, as I can see Aphrodite's bastard—I mean, James." He rolled his eyes while James nodded with a pout. "Has already been putting his…abilities to work. You will have a harder time though when it comes to battle, as your mother was a lover, not a fighter." He then turned his gaze to the others.

"The rest of you, however will have to train, it won't come as naturally for you as it does him. You." He pointed at Logan.

"Logan…" He sighed.

"Kendall," Kendall pointed to himself, then at Carlos," Carlos," then at Kate, "And Kate!"

"Right well, you Logan your …interests do stem from your bloodline, you will see that you are going to have a natural ability for archery. Kendall, you are a natural born leader, hopefully that has shown through your life and your weaponry is thunder and lightning bolts, though that does seem rather…odd in this day, I don't know how I can train you with that so I will get you something in the mean time. Carlos, a natural warrior, your instinct is to fight and you are guaranteed to win almost any battle, you are ahead of the game, as are you Kate. As the child of Ares' sister, you two have a gift for battle, but you are more strategic, while Carlos is more physical, you take a more verbal approach." Hermes sighed and shook his head with his hands on his hips, "Training the five of you will definitely be a burden, this world doesn't make warriors like it used to…"

"Wait a minute we get weapons?" Kendall asked with wide eyes.

"And what on earth are we being trained for?" Kate questioned quickly.

"Ah yes well of course you get weapons, most of you stem from fighters, it's only natural. You'll need weapons to defend this world from dear old Hades. He's a bit on the grouchy side and he knows that your parents are nowhere around. He caused this sort of…rift in the earth when he tried to expand his throne room, the moron." Hermes snickered and rolled his eyes. "He now has the opportunity to expand the entire Underworld by taking over this world, and he does not want to pass up this opportunity. So he will be sending various creatures out, a little at the time as to not cause too much distraction, he wants to build up to a big bang after all. Then it is _your_ job to stop him!" Hermes said with a casual shrug before grabbing an apple and taking a big bite.

"Wait a minute you want us to battle the lord of the Underworld and stop him from taking over?!" Logan yelped.

"Your parents would do it." Hermes looked away from them and ate his apple, knowing that a certain one of them would give into the challenge quickly without thinking about it.

"We'll do it!" Carlos yelled and jumped to his feet.

"CARLOS!" Everyone yelled and started to smack him while Hermes laughed and tossed the apple out the window.

"Beautiful! Now I will be gone for some time, after all I do need to find your weapons. Try to stay alive!" Hermes said and with a blink of an eye he was gone leaving everyone to sit there in a stunned silence.

"Oh my word…" Kate breathed and glanced over at James.

"WHY CAN'T I BE THE ULTIMATE FIGHTER THIS IS BULLSHIT!" James yelled.

"HA HA I'M AWESOME!" Carlos shouted and started to jump on the sofa.

"Yea? Well I get bolts to throw at people!" Kendall shouted with glee.

"AMANDA'S PISSED!" Logan shouted with wide eyes as he stared at his phone. Everyone stopped dancing and immediately crowded around Logan. "His whole story telling ordeal, plus the Gorgon took like two hours, she's pissed!" He gulped and played the voicemail.

"_Logan Hortense Mitchell I'm going to murder you! Oh, and I know the rest of you are listening in on this! How could you leave me waiting here? I waited an hour and none of you returned my calls! YOU JERKS! Well forget you I don't want to celebrate my 19__th__ birthday anyway, you asshats. Don't even bother stopping by my dorm because I'll either be asleep or plotting your deaths! I'm going to shove my hand down your throats, rip out your esophagus and tie them all together and make myself a banner! ASSHOLES!"_ There was a long beep after the message was over and Logan stared at his friends in complete horror.

"I told you not to hurt my sister!" Carlos shouted at Logan and was ready to tackle him but James and Kendall held him back.

"You hurt her too idiot, we all did it's not just me she wants to kill!" Logan sighed and sat down on the couch. "Oh man we really screwed up."

"Well to be fair, we didn't screw up…we just got held up by something!" Kate said as she put a soothing hand on Logan's shoulder. "Why don't you just tell her we were stopped by…Hawk? Yeah say Hawk tried to hurt you guys and you had to take care of it." She told them but Logan shook his head.

"Can't do that, we used that excuse when we had to pick her up from the airport and Carlos forgot what day she was coming in." Kendall sighed.

"Wow you're fucked…" Kate mumbled and Logan let out a loud cry before throwing his face into the sofa cushion. He sighed and glanced at the phone and cautiously brought it to his ear as he called Amanda.

"Logan?" He heard her voice when she answered and he breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't sound angry.

"Hey Amanda—"

"DON'T HEY AMANDA ME YOU PRICK I WAITED SO LONG AND NO ONE ANSWERED MY GOD DAMN CALLS! WAS IT THAT HARD FOR YOU FIVE TO MEET UP WITH ME TO WATCH A MOVIE AND HAVE DINNER? DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD IT IS TO SIT AT A TABLE BY YOURSELF? IT'S ABSOLUTELY HUMILIATING, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT MOVIE HAD A REALLY HOT LEADING MALE SO I WAS HAPPY FOR 120 MINUTES!" Amanda hung up the phone, leaving Logan to sit there both stunned and very jealous of an actor.

"Wow she is…not happy." Kate nodded.

"I think she'll murder you in bed in the not sexual way this time." James chuckled, but still managed to piss off Carlos.

"DON'T USE MY SISTER AND BED AND SEXUAL IN THE SAME SENTENCE!" He yelled before tackling James to the floor.

The next few days were relatively quiet, with Amanda getting her necessary cool down period so she wouldn't murder anyone, and the other five trying to learn how to fight through video tapes until Hermes arrived with their weapons. Everyone seemed to be doing well except for Kate who just couldn't quite grasp the spear and shield, but Hermes couldn't understand why.

* * *

_**Next we will have Kate trying to soothe the savage Panda!**_


	6. Severed Head

**(Kachilee07: I'm sure James will love to be your bastard and have sex all the time! Yeah Hermes doesn't care, he was going to get a yes out of them either way loll, he won't take no for an answer. Don't worry things will pick up and I will be getting something from Logan!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: I would be LIVID! Oh man I wouldn't stand for that at all, but the guys and Kate had a hard time too**

**ValentineZombie: Definitely sounds right! Yeah I'd be more worried about that angry Panda, I heard she's ruthless and has no soul**

**Am4muzik: LOL That's okay, but great catch you are absolutely right!**

**Tokala: Yeah when he popped out he said 'Hey nurse, Come on!'**

**IHEARTROCK: Glad you loved the chapter! MMM Amanda isn't Ares' daughter actually, that'll be explained here.)**

_**FedEx can kiss my fat ass.**_

* * *

It was the day after Amanda's birthday and they were all finally able to see each other again. While everyone was afraid to see her because she could still be very angry, they were also afraid that she was going to notice something…different about them. For example, the fact that Kendall was hiding an injury near his ribs because Kate nearly speared him to death, or that Logan had a twisted ankle because he had to tackle Carlos out of the way before a thunder bolt hit him in the head. They all had injuries of some sort, or were starting to look…different. Kendall was becoming more toned and James' muscles seemed to grow, which everyone thought was impossible because he was already ripped as it was.

Well, Kate was the one designated to pick up Amanda. They were going to have a picnic in an empty field where they had been training with Hermes, mostly because the boys would be training up until Amanda arrived. Naturally they all wished her good luck because they were well aware of what she was capable of. So to soften the meeting, Kate came prepared.

"Hey Amanda!" Kate smiled when Amanda yanked open the car door and sat inside. Before Amanda even spoke Kate presented a peace offering. "Your favorite, iced caramel latte with whipped cream and extra caramel, and a bag of gummy bears." Kate said, holding out the two items. Amanda eyed them suspiciously before slowly taking them and narrowing her eyes at Kate. "Okay I know there's something missing but Logan has that."

"Right…you're buttering me up so I don't kill you aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Kate told her, Amanda just chuckled and shook her head before taking a sip of the latte. "And I'm glad that it's working! Happy belated birthday, you're 19! Feel any different?"

"I feel like I could kick someone's ass if I really tried." Amanda laughed and sipped her drink, "I also feel old, and a bit annoyed, but you know that's just the usual."

"Of course because you're a snarky 90 year old woman in a young person's body." Kate nodded.

"Exactly!" Amanda grinned and ripped open the bag of gummy bears as Kate drove, "Now what's with all the bruises? Has it been getting that sexy with James in bed or did you nearly die?" She asked and Kate choked on her own saliva. Amanda of course thought that this was in response to the sex joke, not the fact that they almost died.

Which the gang almost did, several times.

"Ah no actually but very funny!" Kate chuckled nervously as she drove," Actually I was putting up some book shelves in my apartment and I might have fallen. Then the shelves might have fallen on me. Then I might have slipped later in the day." She sighed and Amanda just stared at her in disbelief.

"How the fuck are you still alive?"

"I really don't know!" Kate laughed and shook her head. "Anyway…sorry we um, we didn't show up. Things kind of happened…"

"I'd _love_ to know what things." Amanda crossed her arms over her chest, but not before shoving the entire bag of gummy bears into her mouth to chew on.

"Well…" Kate cleared her throat as she tried to remember the story she came up with to cover for them. "We were on our way to pick you up but we had to stop by Rocque Records because Carlos left his phone, _as usual_. When we got there the place went on a security lock down because Hawk trapped us there because he wanted to try and kill the boys." Kate nodded quickly at Amanda who did not look amused at all.

"WHY ISN'T HAWK IN JAIL1?" She shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW HE ALWAYS GETS OUT FOR GOOD BEHAVIOR!" Kate shouted back and parked her car at the parking lot of the field. "Now come on, we have to have a birthday picnic." So the two girls hopped out of the car and walked along the dirt path. It was a considerably large park, they were very deep in at a spot that was relatively unknown so they could practice in peace. While walking Kate sent a text message while Amanda looked around and observed her surroundings.

"So that centaur has been around campus often, I've been passing it a lot lately. Those guys have nothing better to do." Amanda mumbled and Kate just stared at her strangely.

"Wait a minute; the centaur has been near you…?" Kate raised an eyebrow and Amanda nodded. Part of her was very happy because that meant she wasn't the only one in danger. See, Kate had a habit of being a target because she was dating James, people just loved to dangle her in front of danger to get to the boys, but Amanda didn't have that kind of bad luck. This time however Amanda could possibly get murdered by a centaur, and though it was messed up to think, it felt pretty good. "That's insane!"

"Tell me about it they must sweat like beasts in that outfit." Amanda snorted and shook her head. The trees to the left of the girls began to shake and rustle, but they both assumed it to be the wind. Amanda kept her eyes on the trees, watching just in case. As they continued to walk up until they saw the centaur burst from the trees and charge at them. "What the…"

"Oh shit…GUYS!" Kate screamed and held her hands out in front of her with a very focused face. Amanda stared at her like she was an idiot.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to take a shit?" Amanda spat and Kate shook her head.

"No I'm trying to get my spear and shield!" Kate said quickly, but as the centaur grew nearer she came to two conclusions. One, they were going to be murdered, two, she still couldn't summon her weapons like the guys could. "JAMES!"

"Athena!" The centaur growled and raised its sword. Quickly Amanda grabbed Kate and dove out of the way, barely missing the centaur's swing. He quickly came back around just as Amanda was scrambling to her feet ready to fight. She stood there ready for action while Kate grabbed her and started to run as she called James.

"YES I SAID CENTAUR DID I STUTTER? GET OVER HERE!" she yelled before hanging up the phone. The two turned around and ducked quickly as the centaur swung its sword. While the sword was still swinging around Amanda grabbed its wrist and held it tightly as she punched his elbow with all her might. It yelled but Amanda couldn't break the sword free, so she kicked it's …well what would be its knee to make it lose its balance before grabbing the sword and cutting its head off. "HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD!" Kate screamed staring at Amanda slowly bring the sword down to her side.

"OH MY GOD I JUST MURDERED A COLLEGE STUDENT, THEY RAPE PEOPLE IN JAIL FOR THIS!" she yelled and dropped the sword quickly, then looked down at her arm which had a bit of blood on her sweater. "THAT WILL STAIN!"

"YOU KILLED A CENTAUR!" Kate yelled with wide eyes.

"I DID NOT THAT'S A STUDENT OH MY GOD AND THE OTHER PERSON IN THERE IS PROBABLY SHITTING HIMSELF!" Amanda yelled but Kate grabbed her arms.

"No stupid that's actually a centaur, look!" Kate knelt down and cringed as she grabbed at the tuft of hair, "this doesn't come apart! It's all…one person, well creature."

"WHAT!?" Amanda screeched and stared down at the corpse.

"Amanda!" She turned around at the sound of her voice and saw Carlos sprinting towards her with _two swords_, with Logan close behind, a bow in his arm and a quiver of arrows strapped across his back. James and Kendall weren't two far behind, James with a broadsword and Kendall with a battle staff. James ran over to Kate and hugged her tightly while Carlos lifted his sister up in a hug. "Oh god, are you okay? Did that thing hurt you? I'll set it's corpse on fire…"

"I'm okay!" She said with wide eyes and she felt herself get put down before getting envelope tight hug by Logan. "I killed it!"

"Wait a minute, _you_ killed it?" Hermes appeared from behind her and stepped closer to her. "OH this is interesting…so interesting indeed." He muttered and leaned down to smell her, "How old are you?"

"I just turned nineteen yesterday…" She muttered and his eyes lit up.

"Marvelous! No wonder you smell so fresh, oh I can smell it all over you." He sighed and glanced at the corpse while she reached for an arrow in Logan's quiver, wondering if she had to kill this strange man. "Of course, _now_ it makes sense! Lovely work on the centaur, brilliant, very similar to your mother's, very tactical. Hmmm…" He leaned forward and smelled her again. Amanda raised the arrow ready to plunge it into his throat but Logan grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "I can smell the _virgin_ all over you, glasses…no doubt very studious. Strong, you're Athena's daughter!" He clapped his hands together and glanced between Carlos and Amanda. "OF COURSE HOW FITTING! Ares' son, and Athena's daughter, the brother and sister duo planted their children as brother and sister on earth, how cute!"

"Okay who the fuck is this guy because I'm going to stab him if he smells me again." Amanda growled.

"Wait a minute did he say virgin?" James yelled and started laughing, "You're a virgin! Aha! Oh my god Logan's balls must be so blue! Oh man…"

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Carlos and Logan shouted while James continued to giggle.

"I'm Hermes, messenger to the gods and—"

"A schizophrenic…" Amanda muttered under her breath, but Logan nudged her to get her to stop. "I'm sorry but can someone tell me what's going on because this is ABSOLUTELY INSANE! YOU'RE ALL CARRYING WEAPONS!" She sighed and shook her head.

"Well turns out that you are Athena's daughter, not Kate over there. So these must belong to you." Hermes said as he presented a shield and a spear. Amanda just stared down at him in silence, Hermes frowned. "Why aren't you taking them?"

"….WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PRESENTING THEM TO ME!?" She yelled again and Kendall walked over and patted her shoulder.

"It's a long story—"

"WELL START TALKING!"


	7. Temper Tantrum

**(am4muzik: Yeah Amanda's not too happy right now, but hey at least she totally kicked that centaur's asshole! LOL and I would genuinely be surprised if James hadn't made a virgin comment.**

**Kachilee07: You flipping out in the reviews makes my day rofl. LOL I'm glad I captured you perfectly with the books; you say it pretty often so…I'd be disappointed if I had gotten it wrong! I say VERY STRANGE THINGS when I'm stressed so not a surprise there lmao with the rape people in jail and blood stain thing**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah considering everything she did handle it pretty well; she could have taken that spear and stabbed everyone near her! That would have been fun to see**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: MMM Nope Kate is just normal Kate!**

**Tokala: Glad you found it funny! Of course James makes the virgin joke; nothing sexual can get past him lmao**

**Emy. Elle: IDK how Kate is still alive, I honestly want to put her in a bubble but she'd probably break it or drown in it lmfao don't worry here's some more for you to enjoy! More angry Panda!**

**IHEARTROCK: Kate is just normal, very clumsy Kate! Wow accidentally cut by a bastard? Holy shit I would have murdered him.)**

_**Guess who finally got her wireless card, disassembled her laptop, replaced the wireless card, and put it all back together? THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE. BOOYAH, SUCK MY IMAGINARY PENIS DELL YOUR LAPTOPS SUCK BUT I STILL DID IT, WOO**_

_**Also I was stuck when I wrote this chapter, so it's not the best BUT it's something**_

* * *

The tension in Amanda's dorm was so thick, a knife wouldn't be able to cut through it in one go. Hermes requested to see her dorm because he had already seen the apartments and wanted to familiarize himself more. He was fascinated with the campus, seeing a university so large, 'tickled his brain'. In her dorm while explaining everything that was going on he wandered around her dorm to look over everything she owned. From nearly breaking a replica light saber, to throwing a sonic screwdriver at the sofa or even slapping a bunch of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures in assumption that they were small creatures that were going to attack him with various weapons. Nonetheless, he took notice of all her 'weapon' replicas and her stacks of books and was beyond relieved he found the _right_ child of Athena. Not that there was anything wrong with Kate…

Aside from the fact that she nearly killed the boys, especially Kendall and not managing to summon any of her weapons, but that was only because she's not the daughter of Athena! Thankfully now they had that settled.

However while Hermes was explaining everything, everyone else was worried Amanda was going to murder all of them. After all, she and Carlos were the two that had that ability come very easily to them, and right now she was the angry one. But rather than murdering everyone she stood in one spot completely still, just mindlessly eating chocolate chip cookies Logan had given her with her birthday gifts sitting beside her on the shelf while she stared at Logan very intently. Naturally Logan assumed he was going to die.

"…So now you and these guys have to combat Hades and all the monsters he sends out so the world doesn't get taken over. Pretty simple really not too much thinking involved." Hermes said as he leaned against the wall and stared at her. "So?"

"Amanda…." Kate muttered and elbowed her.

"Hmm, what?" She asked as she came out of some sort of daze.

"Were you just staring at Logan the whole time and not paying attention?" James snickered while Logan blushed and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well, who told him to wear a tank top!? His arms are bigger, it's distracting!" She muttered and went back to eating her cookies.

"I feel awkward now." Carlos cringed while Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not retelling this." Hermes growled.

"Our parents are gods, Hades is being an asshole, and we have to fight, including you. Got it?" Kendall sighed and Amanda shook her head.

"Good, because I don't want my sister to fight!" Carlos added in.

"Oh no it's not that, I'm in college. These guys are on vacation from their fun job of making music; I PAID for classes so I'm not dropping out at the end. I'll be finished in _two_ weeks, I'll train with you guys on the weekend or when I'm not busy." She said with a shrug and ate yet another cookie. "Unless you plan on pawning all that gold you're wearing and paying me for failing a semester and explaining it to my parents, I don't think so speed-racer."

"My name is Hermes!" He growled and she just stared at him.

"Same thing!"

"Okay how about this, Saturdays you'll train with all of us and in the meantime whenever you're free I'll help you." Logan offered, but after hearing a growl he slowly turned to see Carlos glaring at him.

"I'd be okay with that." Amanda smiled while James snorted.

"Yeah I bet you would be okay with that, virgin." He laughed and Kate slapped him on his arm, "Ow!"

"Do you _want_ Carlos to attack you again?" Kate snickered and the two of them glanced over at Carlos who was glaring at James.

"Yeah, do you want me to attack you again pretty boy?" Carlos smirked and James gasped.

"I am not a pretty boy! Well I am—but I can kick ass just as much as you can!"

"Actually you have to work harder to 'kick ass' as you say than he does because he comes from a line of fighters…" Hermes interrupted and James just glared at him. "Well then, this was lovely, tomorrow evening we will train night combat." He said before disappearing from the dorm.

"He hasn't seriously been wandering around LA in that outfit has he? That's fucking ridiculous!" Amanda shouted as soon as Hermes was gone.

* * *

"You know? I still debated on whether I should kill you today." Amanda said right before charging at Logan and tackling him so hard he flew back and fell on the ground. "You guys lied to me that ENTIRE time! What the hell!?" She growled as she crawled over Logan and pinned him down.

"Your grip is week." Logan remarked before twisting his arm and tossing her off like nothing. "And we thought it would be for the better! We didn't know you were the daughter of a goddess, we assumed that this way you would be safe and monsters wouldn't go after you!" He sighed and grabbed her arm as she charged forward and spun her away from him. "Too reckless when you fight Manda."

"BECAUSE I'M MAD AT YOU!" She yelled and walked forward to roughly shove him by the shoulders. "That's not okay! What if I wasn't able to kick that centaur's hairy ass huh? Or what if this happened before my birthday and I didn't have that 'godly' bullshit?" She snapped as she made the air quotes before shoving him again. "I would kick your testicles right now if I was positive I wasn't going to permanently damage them and ruin your singing career!"

Logan's eyes widened and he was so…afraid of that threat that he completely forgot he was supposed to be fighting with her and just let her punch him in the stomach. He coughed and fell over holding his gut while looking up at her. "We did it to protect you! Carlos doesn't want you fighting and neither do I but do you listen to other people? No, and we kind of don't have a choice here! You're always commenting on how Kate always gets put into danger or something, well we didn't want that happening to you!" Logan coughed and pushed himself up off the ground.

"I still could have gotten hurt." Amanda pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you didn't….you seem pretty okay to me." Logan smiled a bit.

"Good." Amanda nodded a bit and tackled Logan to the ground, pinning his arms above his head." Someone wasn't paying attention; if I was a warrior I could have killed you."

"You stubborn little nerd, you're such a Taurus." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn is the new sexy!"

Meanwhile being lazy in apartment 2J, Carlos, James, Kendall, and Kate were all watching TV.

"My money is on she kills him." Kendall said before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Castration." Kate nodded and sipped her drink.

"Castration sounds bad so I'll pick that." Carlos nodded along and everyone glanced over at James.

"Oh, I say she fucks him in the grass." James shrugged.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Carlos yelled and tackled him off of the sofa.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld Hades sat on his throne resting his chin on his palm while tapping his fingers along the side of his face. To say he was annoyed would be a great understatement. One by one he was sending creatures out to survey the surrounding area, and all he got was a bunch of crap. Numerous electronic devices he did not know how to use that only seemed to irritate them. Although, they did make for a nice pile of ash in the corner of the room.

"These stupid little assholes." Hades growled and glanced below him at all the beings that were passing through. "ALL I ask for is some dirt on the human world and on those little peons and what do I get?" He hissed and glanced over at the ash, "DIRT AND A MORTAL TREAT!" He looked over at his little table and grabbed a corndog delicately by the stick. "Although these are quite nice. Just the right amount of salty and sweet." He nodded and bit the corn dog in one go before tossing the stick away.

"Everyone who I send to spy on those…children does not come back, which leads me to believe that they are smarter than they appear to be in the mortal world, interesting." He stood up and clasped his hands behind his back as he began to pace around. "I believe I have a solution for this!" His eyes lit up n delight and walked away from his throne room quickly.

"Oh Furies! Where are you little devils I have a job for you!"


	8. Puny Human

**(Kachilee07: As usual your reviews make me crack up! BUT YEAH YOU AND JAMES CAN SEX IT UP AND HAVE FUN AND THEN LOGAN AND I WILL BE SEXING IT UP BECAUSE WE'RE GREAT! But yeah isn't Hades with a corndog great? He's so special lol.**

**ValentineZombie: I think Manda needs to bang Logan so she's not so sassy, or you know, probably commit murder. LOL IDK if Hades is scared, but he does like to mess around before he finishes the job.**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Furies are crazy; it's going to be crazy on earth!**

**Emy. Elle: LMFAO wow I think you're the only one that's had sexual thoughts of Hades so far.**

**Am4muzik: LOL Hades is certainly a man to watch out for…er…God. But hey at least the guys have fun and mess with each other! OH yeah Dell is GARBAGE I will never get one again**

**Tokala: I KNOW THAT'S A SIN, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S THE TENTH DOCTORS YOU DON'T JUST THROW IT YOU WORSHIP IT! OH yeah, Amanda's enjoying that lesson**

**IHEARTROCK: Yeah he's a dick but at least he's funny.)**

* * *

"Furies! Where are you? Ugh, always such a task to find them." Hades growled and stormed through the Underworld looking for the three vengeful sisters but he couldn't find them anywhere. "WELL WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE WOMEN?!" He yelled, his hair turning a dangerous shade of fire orange.

"They don't live down here anymore, remember?" An old, tired soul stopped walking in the sea of people to answer Hades. He frowned and let his shoulders sag.

"Ah that's right, stupid Athena dubbed them the 'Venerable Ones' that stupid…do-gooder. Stupid…honored by Athens and all that bullshit, who wants that anyway?" Hades rolled his eyes and picked up the spirit who had answered him before throwing him towards the front of the sea of people. "There, have fun." He muttered before walking away. "I don't know how one woman can stand so much justice, so _boring_, the same thing over and over again!" He punched his hand through the stone wall in boredom. "Now what could I possibly send up there that would be a bunch of fun?" He asked himself while stroking his chin and walking around his throne.

"OH MY HELL I'VE GOT IT!" Hades yelled and no one could miss the intense grin on his face." There's no way those mortal little brats can stop this, oh no they can't." He laughed to himself joyously as he started to storm around the Underworld. "Now where is that little shit?"

* * *

Out on the town for dinner, Kate and James were just getting comfortable in a nice, cozy restaurant. From pulling out her chair to ordering for her, Kate had a big smile on her face because she was so smitten with James, but there was something in the back of her mind that was just _nagging_ at her since they found out about their….godliness.

Or lack of godliness.

"Something on your mind?" James asked her because he noticed an order of cheesy garlic bread was placed in front of them, and she didn't even look at it.

"Pft, no!" Kate rolled her eyes but James just smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's about me and my godly penis isn't it? Yeah it's pretty magical, speaks for itself." He nodded while she just smirked and shook her head.

"No it's not about your penis believe it or not! I'm just thinking about the…'god' thing. You know it's pretty awesome that I don't have to train with you guys and don't have…god blood because I totally would have killed you all." Kate nodded while James began to laugh.

"Oh shit you almost murdered Kendall that was something special." James wiped the tear of laughter from his eyes, "Oh man, and the way you totally flipped over yourself when you were running, I thought I was going to die."

"Glad to know you were so concerned." Kate rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "What I mean by that is it's cool and all I don't have to worry about murdering you guys, but…I feel kind of…"

"Vulnerable?" James raised an eyebrow then winked at her, "Don't worry baby I'll protect you."

"Yeah but still! I was so psyched that Amanda wasn't special because that meant for once she can get her ass kicked or something and I don't know, she could totally feel my pain! Ya know last time when Katie and I got stuck underground together Amanda laughed at me afterwards and said I'm like Penelope Pitstop. Well she managed to save herself…but still!" Kate pouted and James had the most confused look on his face.

"Who the hell is Penelope Pitstop?"

"James you don't know the cartoon Perils of Penelope Pitstop?" Kate gasped and James shook his head. "You're missing out…anyway, I don't know I feel like things are just going to get…bad." Kate sighed, sadly remembering how Carlos said James was going to get seriously hurt in his dream.

"Nothing's going to get bad Kate, trust me." He reached over and held her hands, "Because I'm going to work my godly magic and kick some ass before you get hurt….again." He nodded while Kate snorted.

"Right your love powers…" She sighed and stared at his hands, "James do you think we're only together because you used your mojo?" After she asked that lovely question James burst into laughter. "What's so funny!?"

"I don't have to use magic to get you because one, I already know you find me to be super sexy. Two, all that charm is just natural James Diamond baby. Everyone loves me." He leaned back and grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

"James, that's because you have the power of love—"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT I GOT YOU BEFORE I TURNED 20 I AM AMAZING WITH THE POWERS OF LOVE BECAUSE I'M JAMES DIAMOND!" James shouted with wide eyes making everyone in the entire restaurant stare at them.

"Oh yeah we started dating before you turned twenty!" Kate smiled in relief, "Alright I feel better now."

"Sometimes I want to push you over and tickle you until you cry." James muttered while glaring at her, Kate just grinned and ate her garlic bread. He opened his mouth to say something else but they heard _screaming_ and felt the restaurant shake. "Oh fuck me." James sighed and looked around wondering what was going on, "Don't tell me it's an earthquake."

"Oh my word….no it's definitely not an earthquake." Kate muttered with wide eyes. James turned to look out the window where she had been staring and his jaw _dropped_.

"_Puny Humans!"_ A Cyclops yelled while smashing his hand through a building. They watched in horror as he knelt down and picked up a hand full of people running away and tossed them into his mouth, chewing like they were candy. "_Where are the children of the gods to protect you!?"_ It yelled, posing a challenge for them to reveal themselves while mass chaos broke out in the streets of LA. James gulped and turned to Kate as he stood up and yanked her to her feet.

"James—"

"You need to _run_ back to the apartment and hide okay? Just stay there and be safe." James nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"James you can't possibly take him on by yourself!" Kate yanked on his arm but he didn't move.

"No but…I have to distract him, just go!" James shoved her out the restaurant and away from the chaos. He took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button down as he stood in the middle of the street while waves of people ran past him. He closed his eyes and held his hand out, opening them to see the large broadsword resting in his hand. He swallowed the saliva stuck in his throat and craned his head up to stare at the beast. "Oh fuck she was right this was a big mistake!"

"_I smell one of you!"_ The Cyclops shouted and stopped walking, smelling the air to try to find out who he was up against. "_Aphrodite's little bastard boy she had with Adonis…this is hardly the challenge!"_ He laughed and swung his hand to knock a few cars out of the way. In two steps he was in front of James and staring down at him. "_Puny little thing_."

"Hey nothing about me is puny or little!" James yelled while pointing his sword at his face. "And I'm going to kick your ass!" He threatened, but as soon as the Cyclops raised his hand James was sprinting in the opposite direction. "CAN'T WE TALK THIS OUT!?"

"_NO!"_ He bellowed and laughed as he watched James run away. "_Play Time!"_ It yelled and picked up a car like it was a toy, throwing it at James. When James turned around he saw the car and with wide eyes jumped as high as he could. He barely cleared the car, in fact, he had to step on the car and jump off of it.

At least Hermes' training was working, bringing out more of their unnatural abilities that they weren't aware they had. "Oh fuck that was awesome but I'm so going to die!" James yelped and glanced at the Cyclops stretching his hand out to grab James. He quickly shoved the sword forward and stabbed the Cyclops on the hand, but it was similar to a paper cut. Nonetheless he yelled and pulled his hand away for only a second. "HA TAKE THAT BITCH!" James yelled, but Cyclops was not amused. "WAIT, NO DON'T TAKE THAT BITCH!"

"_YOU WILL DIE!"_ He yelled before snatching James up in his hand and holding him up to his eye. "_Look at you squirming! You can tell you come from a bitch and a pretty man!"_ The Cyclops laughed and began to squeeze James in his hand as though he was a little doll.


	9. Mother's Rage

**(am4muzik: Yeah I bet James has a godly magical penis lol, and of course leave it to him to scream and cause a scene in the restaurant**

**Emy. Elle: Oh god I'd be afraid of you as Hades' wife lol I don't even want to know, but oh yes poor James is getting his little ass kicked**

**Guest: LOL I'm so sorry!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: I don't know maybe Kendall's sleeping or just…doing stuff ah!**

**ValentineZombie: I know that Cyclops is no joke, munching on some people, totally making James his bitch, shit is hitting the fan right now!**

**Kachilee07: Yay for the godly penis talk in the middle of a restaurant! You guys probably sexed it up before you left and I bet you'll sex it up later, if James survives. I loved those cartoons too oh man they were awesome! DON'T WORRY YOU CAN BE KICK ASS AND SAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND—MAYBE!)**

* * *

The Cyclops was laughing as he slowly began to squish James in his hand, but there was something bothering him that he was annoyed with. It felt like a bunch of tiny little bug bites on his skin. A few seconds later it began to pour, thunder and lightning appearing. How perfect, the icing on the cake.

"Hey you one-eyed freak you put him down!" The Cyclops and James both looked down to see Kate throwing _rocks_ at the huge beast.

"Kate! I told you to run!" James gasped and yelled out in pain.

"Do I ever listen to instruction?" Kate challenged, and when Cyclops' free hand darted towards her she screamed and ran in the opposite direction. He would have grabbed her too, if it wasn't for Amanda jumping out from behind a car and driving her spear through his wrist. His hand flailed as he screamed and drew it back while smacking Amanda into a wall in the process.

Meanwhile Carlos had run from behind the Cyclops and stabbed his swords into his back, using them to help him climb up his back. He was screaming bloody murder as the knives went through his skin every time Carlos ascended his back. "_Off me puny human!"_ He yelled and began to spin around, his hands flying to his back to try and swipe Carlos off, forgetting that he was holding James. He glared down at James and let go of him, James falling to the floor right over where Amanda was just starting to get up.

"Oh you fucker." Amanda groaned lying on the concrete while Kate ran over to help them up.

"Was that a fat joke?" James yelled and hissed when he tried leaning on his side.

"No fuck face it's a 'HOLY SHIT THAT HURT YOU SHIT' comment." Amanda growled and shoved him away from her. When Kate showed up she helped James to his feet.

"What hurts?" She asked frantically and James just cringed.

"Everything, but my shoulder is killing me." He whined holding his left shoulder.

Carlos had to stop his climb up the Cyclops' back and instead had to hold on for dear life as the beast continued to thrash about wildly. In the hopes of saving Carlos from flying off of his back, Logan who was perched on a nearby rooftop raised his bow and arrow and shot at the Cyclops' eye. After two fired arrows he finally nailed him directly in the center. "No!" He yelled and covered his one eye. He turned his back to run but Carlos made it to the top and planted his two swords into his skull. The Cyclops remained motionless, and after Carlos scaled down his arm and hit the ground he was struck with two, strong bolts of lightning thanks to Kendall waiting on the roof top beside Logan. The Cyclops screamed each time he was electrocuted until he was silent and simply falling backwards.

"Oh shit…" Amanda muttered with wide eyes.

"That's not good." Kate muttered as well.

"THEN RUN!" Carlos yelled as he was approaching them. He grabbed his sister by the arm and took off running while Kate did the best she could to drag James away. Of course with Kate being clumsy, she tripped over a downed street lamp which made James tumble right after her. Luckily for the two of them the Cyclops' body fell only a few inches away from them. The two were wide eyed and breathing heavily as they stared at the beast then back at each other.

"You definitely almost got us killed." James breathed.

"…But not completely killed!" Kate smiled back while James just shook his head and fell back on the floor staring at the sky.

"Wow that was great to watch." Amanda commented as she and Carlos walked back to them. Carlos reached up and grabbed his two swords to pull out of his head. Once those were out the blood poured from his head and the rain slowly came to a stop.

"Aw dude come on these are good shoes!" James scoffed and started inching away so the pool of blood wouldn't reach him. When the Garcia siblings finally decided they should help up the clumsy couple, Kendall and Logan had already arrived after climbing down from the roof of the building.

"Hey man, you alright?" Logan asked James after patting his back, and James just yelled and moved away.

"No! Everything hurts holy shit…" He cringed and let out a big breath of air.

"Okay well come on, Logan will take care of you but we really should get back to the apartment we don't want people swarming around us, let's go." Kendall nodded and led the group away from the bloody Cyclops body. James leaned on Kate, although he wasn't sure if that was such a smart idea, she was probably going to fall and murder the two of them. Logan wrapped his arm around Amanda's shoulders and kissed her temple where she had a scrape from being slammed into a wall. Now Carlos was walking behind everyone, but he found himself running away from the group to kick the Cyclops in the head before running back and joining them.

* * *

"Alright now James I'll do my best to heal you completely but I'm still trying to get used to it." Logan warned him as Kendall took to his keys and opened the apartment door. "So…yeah just try to relax."

"Just don't hurt me even more." James muttered, "Carlos please tell me that was the worst I'm going to get hurt." He begged and Carlos quickly shook his head.

"Nope this was nothing!" Carlos smiled and James groaned.

"Ugh damn it." Kate sighed and shook her head. She wasn't looking forward to James getting hurt again and hopefully they could stop it. "Where was Hermes by the way?"

"He told us to take care of it ourselves, or else we just weren't going to learn but thankfully I came up with that brilliant battle plan." Amanda grinned and walked in behind everybody but she ended up bumping into Carlos' back. "What the hell?" She peered over his shoulder and looked forward to see Katie and Mama Knight standing there with their arms crossed over their chests.

Boy did they look _pissed off_.

They glanced at the television screen behind them and saw that they had been watching the news.

_BREAKING NEWS_

_GODS AMONG US!_

_Mythology has come to life as a Cyclops was found on a rampage in downtown LA. What's even stranger is the heroes that arrived to take down this mythical beast. It seems as though the four boys of the hit band Big Time Rush are more special than they appear to be._ The news anchor said as clips of their fight began to play. It showed James jumping over the car like an action star, Logan's amazing archery skills, Carlos ascending up the Cyclops' back and stabbing it in the head, and then Kendall thrusting his staff in the air as lightning struck the beast.

"Wow why didn't I get some recognition?" Amanda snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ugh, the drawbacks of having tits."

"Seriously I threw rocks and my aim was great!" Kate protested and crossed her arms too.

"Haha right!" Mama Knight smiled at everyone but clearly it looked like her head was going to explode. "How about we talk about WHAT YOU CHILDREN HAVE BEE HIDING FROM ME!" She screamed at them.

"AND HOW COME YOU HAVE POWERS BUT I DON'T THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Katie shouted after her mom who slowly glared down at her. "I mean, guys come on, you have to share this stuff!"

"Mom it's a really long story." Kendall sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Then you guys are going to sit your little butts down and explain everything to me, now!" She yelled and pointed to the sofa. The guys all sighed and slowly walked over to the couch while the girls turned around and tried to tip-toe away. "Oh you ladies are staying too!"

"Damn it…" Amanda muttered and let her shoulders sag as she walked to the couch. "No recognition on TV but here suddenly I was a part of it."

"Technically I just threw rocks—"Kate tried to reason. Mama Knight simply glared at her, "Okay I'll sit too…" She muttered and sat down on the sofa. The boys each took turns explaining what was going on from the very beginning. At some point Hermes ran into their apartment to try and congratulate them. He stood behind the sofa but once he saw the baffled look on Kendall's mother's face, and the intense glare Katie was giving him, he turned around and was gone with a blink of an eye. Even Hermes knew not to mess with an angry mother.

"So you're trying to tell me that you guys are….these…defenders of the world almost." Mama Knight sighed and everyone nodded. "I need a drink."

"Oh, me too!" Katie piped up quickly.

"No, you don't need a drink young lady!" Mama Knight growled and rubbed her temples. "And now you're all caught on the news defeating a monster…oh god I can't believe it."

"Hey if you think this was bad, imagine how Gustavo's going to react." Katie smirked at the boys and all of them immediately turned pale and looked like they were going to die.


	10. Oh Boy

**(Kachilee07: Dude I so told you that I was going to put you in with the rocks, and look at that you saved your boy's life with them, how fantastic is that? The media is biased but who cares because you can sex James up and it's going to be awesome! LOL Hermes knows when to back off, and that applies to Mama Knight**

**Am4muzik: Well you know, those Garcia siblings are pretty damn fabulous if I do say so myself. Katie is ALWAYS flawless and it was awesome for Mama Knight to yell at them, always fun lol**

**ValentineZombie: I think Mama Knight is definitely scarier, she prepares their meals, and she could totally poison them if she got mad enough at the boys. In comparison that Cyclops was no problem lol**

**Tokala: IT'S SUCH A CARLOS THING TO DO AND IT'S FABULOUS**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah Kate is pretty awesome, going back to defend her man! LOL Carlos is a bit of a monkey, but he's also very athletic and strong and delicious. And haha alright you enjoy your marriage to Hades.**

**IHEARTROCK: Oh Dance, Dance is a fabulous song of theirs I love it.)**

* * *

When the guys woke up in the morning they knew they had to go see Gustavo to start working on new songs since their vacation was now coming to an end. After they had all gotten ready and had their bowls of cereal in hand, they walked to the sofa and stared at each other, every single one of them emitting a long, drawn out sigh. Simultaneously they sat on the sofa and Kendall turned on the news in the hopes of just finding out whether or not it was going to rain, or snow, or have a volcano erupt in the middle of the city, but of course no one was thinking about the weather considering the day before they had all just defeated a Cyclops.

But they were all surprised to see a news team in front of Rocque Records with Gustavo standing outside with Kelly. They were even more surprised to see him genuinely smiling.

Oh no…

"_Gustavo Rocque, did you suspect your boy-band was actually four gods who would later save the city of Los Angeles?" _One reporter asked and Gustavo just grinned.

"_I of course knew my Dogs were very special people I just had no idea of their amazing power, but that just proves that they're the best boy band in the world!"_ Gustavo shouted with glee, and the boys could see Kelly standing there and rolling her eyes at Gustavo's words. He thought the dogs were four idiots, but suddenly he thought they were special? Well, maybe he meant special in a different way.

"_What are the plans for Big Time Rush now that you know what they're capable of?"_ Another had asked.

"_Oh we're definitely going to keep making music. When Big Time Rush isn't busy __**saving your lives**__ they'll be making music for everyone to enjoy!"_ Gustavo announced and the guys all sighed.

"He's totally going to milk this isn't he?" Logan whined.

"Yup!" They all agreed instantly.

"Oh but we if we get really cool action figures of us? Or a movie….or…everything!" James suggested with wide eyes and Carlos was so excited that he threw his cereal bowl to the side and jumped up to his feet.

"MY ACTION FIGURE CAN HAVE TWO SWORDS AND HAVE A CATCH PHRASE AND IT'LL BE SICK! My catch phrase will be 'bite me' wait no….'Stick a sword in it!' Wait! No…I don't know I'm not good at catch phrase stuff!" Carlos whined with a pout as his shoulders sank. He was ready to sit back down on the sofa but the guys stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders as they pushed him to the door, leaving all their bowls strewn about the living room.

"It's alright Los that's what companies are for." James laughed and walked out the door, "My action figure would look beautiful."

"Because that's all he could possibly do!" Kendall threw his head back laughing while James growled at him.

"Not true! I distracted a Cyclops to save people I'm pretty awesome!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy." Logan laughed and patted him on the back as they left the Palm Woods.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DOGS TELL ME YOU COULD KICK ASS AND WERE GODS? THAT'S NOT SOMETHING I LIKE TO FIND OUT BY WATCHING THE NEWS! YOU GUYS COULD HAVE BEEN SLAUGHTERED BY THAT MONSTER WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Gustavo belted at the top of his lungs while throwing his hands up in the air. The boys all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were tired of being yelled at for their secret and they were especially tired of hearing it.

"Gustavo we—"Kendall tried to interrupt but of course Gustavo just continued to shout over him.

"On the other hand, the merchandising will be fabulous! Action figures, video games, cartoons! Big Time Rush can take over the world!" He yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah he's definitely going to cash out on us!" Logan whispered to Kendall who nodded.

"But uh, explain to me this whole god thing. I can't imagine you guys as Gods and saving people." Gustavo laughed while Carlos' eyes lit up.

"Well I'm Ares, the god of war!" He grinned proudly and puffed out his chest.

"YOU'RE THE SON OF THE GOD OF WAR HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!?" Logan screamed at Carlos.

"IT'S THE SAME FUCKING THING!" Carlos screamed back and stood up in his chair.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME FUCKING THING!" Logan shouted and in a matter of seconds the two were on the ground wrestling. Kendall shook his head and pointed to James with a sigh.

"His parents are Aphrodite and Adonis. Logan's is Apollo, and mine is Zeus…oh and we're kind of cool with Hermes and have to battle Hades." Kendall shrugged while his friends continued to beat each other on the floor.

Meanwhile back at Kate's apartment, Amanda sat on the floor scribbling in a notebook while Kate pulled out a batch of snicker doodles from the oven. The tray hadn't even hit the counter when Amanda jumped up and ran over to grab as many as she could. "Amanda they're too hot let them cool!" Kate yelled as she watched her balances three cookies in her hands while trying not to yell in pain.

"I want them now I love these cookies!" Amanda whined and grabbed a napkin to throw the cookies on so she wouldn't continue to burn her hands. Kate rolled her eyes as she used a spatula like a normal person to remove the cookies.

"You are just like your brother." She remarked as Amanda helped herself to a glass of milk.

"Yeah except I hate corndogs because they taste like pure shit, but don't tell him that. He already threw a bitch fit about them when I was like twelve, had to convince him I loved them, ugh." She shook her head and shoved an entire cookie into her mouth, her eyes fluttering to a close as she sighed happily. "Oh god, these are so good. Can I dump Logan and marry you?"

"No because I like to fuck my godly boyfriend, sorry Amanda." Kate laughed while her friend just rolled her eyes and grabbed more cookies. "So what have you been working on?"

"Actually I was thinking of some ass kicking stuff." Amanda said through a mouthful of cookies.

Oh yes, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Yeah? Like a sling shot for me and my rocks?" Kate grinned while Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Not quite but I'll be sure to bring that up. Actually I was thinking that we needed back-up weapons, just in case you know? James uses a broadsword, I think he should have a shield on his back and a short sword on his belt should we go into battle, along with the broadsword that way in case he loses it or needs some sort of backup. Carlos has two swords, so he could have a broadsword strapped to his back. At the very least Logan should have a dagger but I'd like for him to have a sword. Kendall should have one as well but considering his power is mostly elemental I don't feel like we should worry about that. Also I would like a sword, just in case I lose the spear or it breaks because that's inevitable." Amanda finished after looking over her notes she had been scribbling.

"Sweetie, you have way too much time on your hands." Kate smiled and put the spatula down. "But that's a great plan."

"I also have positions!" Amanda turned her notebook and showed the very ugly sketch she had drawn. "Arial support from Kendall and Logan. Carlos and I would be the frontlines in battle and James would be behind us as support since he's not quite built for battle and we don't want him getting hurt. I…have too much free time now." She frowned after a moment of silence and leaned on her elbows. "As fun as this is I want to do other things."

"Like what? And you won't have free time once Hermes finds out you finished the semester and your finals!" Kate reminded her.

"I want to spend time with Logan!" Amanda frowned and Kate glanced at her. "You and James go on dates all the time. Even with recording and now this? You two always manage to find time together but now that we're all 'awesome' and shit, there's no time for anything! Logan always has his nose buried in a book, and yeah sure that's one of the things I like about him but….it's different. He does it so much more now because he's constantly researching what's going on and all the creatures and gods and…everything! If he's not doing that then it's training with Hermes and god forbid I smack Logan on the ass it's either Hermes or Carlos that throws the bitch fit! And now he'll be recording and it just _sucks_! I want my boyfriend! I love this sexy new warrior because his biceps are absolutely drop dead gorgeous but I'd also like to go back to cuddling and watching animals hump on national geographic before eating each other!" Amanda pouted and slapped her hand on the table while Kate stared at her with wide eyes.

"So you're basically telling me that you and Logan spend time by watching animals fuck before they murder each other?" Kate raised an eyebrow at Amanda, desperately trying not to laugh while Amanda banged her head on the table.


	11. Loves a Good Fight

**(am4muzik: To be fair, anyone that can bake and cook wonderfully is going to win my heart in an instant, so Kate probably won't be the only one Amanda proposes marriage to lmao**

**Kachilee07: Isn't Gustavo just wonderful? I guess it's good though because he'll be getting more money for the boys too. I don't think Carlos will ever understand he's just his son and Logan's probably going to lose his head at the thought of him never getting it...but hey, cookies and sex on animal planet, that's some good stuff right?**

**Emy. Elle: LOL they're friends dude of course they're going to insult each other, don't spank them. UMMM pretty sure they won't let Hades and you take over the world**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: LOL yeah they're both pretty dumb romantically.**

**ValentineZombie: HMMM they do deserve some moments huh? We'll see if they get it!**

**IHEARTROCK: He absolutely is, I would hang on his arms like a Koala)**

* * *

Watching animals have sex with your boyfriend before murdering other animals wasn't all _that_ strange to Amanda. It was educational and quite frankly, extremely amusing to watch a turtle try to go at it. Although, if she was a turtle she'd be pretty embarrassed and pissed off…

Well, since Kate could not stop laughing at her, even after Amanda threw a cookie at her face, Amanda decided she needed to spend real time with Logan that wasn't just watching animals do the nasty. It was three in the afternoon and that meant not only should the boys be back from making music, but that gave them two hours until Hermes decided he needed to put them through boot camp. When she arrived at the apartment the door was already open, and that meant the boys were either lying dead inside because someone broke in, or they were goofing off. Of course when she walked in Carlos was climbing up the slide while James and Kendall were playing their table hockey game. That left Logan to sit on the couch and read.

Sigh

"Hey Logan!" Amanda grinned and jumped on the sofa next to him. Logan smiled and kept his finger in the book as he shut it and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "What are you up to?"

"Oh I was doing research on the type of armor they wore. I think we all could use some, but James especially." Logan nodded.

"Hey that's awesome I was actually making some battle strategies and listing off some backup weapons." Amanda muttered and handed Logan the notebook. He glanced at it quickly and nodded before tossing it to the side and going back to his research. She sighed and grabbed the book, slamming it shut and tossing it behind her.

"Hey! That's a very delicate book!"

"Ugh, it'll get over it." She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him." Don't you want to spend some time together? You and me?" She suggested. Logan smiled a bit and scooted closer to her.

"We are spending time together! It's very important to study and be prepared so we know what we're dealing with." Logan told her while reaching over and grabbing a book. Amanda's eye twitched and she opened her mouth, ready to call him a bitch and smack the book into the wall but of course Hermes had to run into the apartment and grab everyone's attention.

"Are the five of you actually doing anything?" Hermes asked. Everyone stared at him quietly wondering if that was a trick question.

"Actually we're all super busy!" Kendall nodded quickly, "We're doing plenty of….strategy stuff." He nodded, but Hermes just rolled his eyes.

"Well this is good, now that I see you aren't doing anything important we can start our training exercises early. Dress comfortably and meet at the park you'll be doing plenty of climbing exercises." Hermes clapped his hands together and stared at them all. "Well? Hurry up!" He yelled before running away.

"Ugh, figures there's no time for anything." Amanda muttered and walked out of the apartment without saying another word. Carlos frowned watching her leave and in a second his eyes were focused on Logan.

"Did you say anything to my sister?" He growled and Logan's eyes went wide.

"What? No! I didn't say anything bad at all she probably just left to get changed! I'm not always screwing up you know!" Logan quickly defended. Carlos was quiet as he glared at him, but the sound of James snickering distracted him.

"What's so funny James?" Carlos growled.

"Kate texted me when we were at the studio and said Amanda feels bad because she spends no time with Logan." James said before biting his lip and focusing on the game that Kendall had just stopped playing.

"Dude, that's something you don't say out loud." Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What? Why?"

"LOGAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR IGNORING MY SISTER!" Carlos shouted as he jumped over the sofa and attacked Logan.

* * *

What would have been a boring training day turned into a fabulous one considering four of the five trainees were on the grass laughing hysterically. "Oh god I'm going to pee!" Amanda cried as she rolled over and held her stomach.

"SHUT UP IT HAPPENED 20 MINUTES AGO!" James yelled and crossed his arms over his chest. Twenty minutes ago James had to leap from one tree to another, and as he was doing that his pants split right down the middle revealing tight blue boxers with papa smurf that said 'who's your papa?'

"STILL FUNNY!" Carlos yelled and pointed at James' behind before falling back on the grass and laughing hysterically. James huffed and shook his head furiously.

"You guys are just jealous of my great ass!"

"No we are definitely not jealous of your ass; we're laughing at your boxers!" Kendall rolled to his side and laughed. Finally Kate arrived to the clearing with a new pair of sweat pants thrown over her shoulders and Katie walking beside her. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"She snuck into my car as I was leaving and I couldn't kick her out." Kate said as she gave James a kiss on the cheek and his new pants.

"HA NICE UNDERWEAR LOSER!" Katie pointed and laughed at James who shoved her shoulder as he walked behind a tree and dropped his pants to change. Katie decided she wanted to stay and watch the guys train, so she and Kate sat off to the side as they watched the rest of the group control their laughter before going back to training.

"Now we're going to try combat you're not used to…so, Logan, Kendall, you'll be using swords, The rest of you, pick up a bow and arrow." Hermes told them. Everyone sighed, and Katie could not hold back as she watched everyone practice.

"Oh my god James what kind of shot was that? You almost hit a squirrel! CARLOS THAT ARROW WENT UP! AMANDA YOU ACTUALLY KILLED THE SQUIRREL!—Oh my god Kendall that is not how you hold a sword—LOGAN YOU'RE GOING TO STAB MY BROTHER!" Katie yelled watching them fight. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced over at Katie who was smiling next to Kate who could not contain her laughter. "What?"

"Katie…shut up." Kendall told her very calmly.

"Sorry…can't help it." She shrugged and watched as they went back to practice, but a few minutes later she was back at her shouting. "I think Carlos is going to try to shoot Logan." Katie muttered and gestured to Carlos who was watching Logan intently. Since they all arrived at the park Amanda and Logan didn't speak. Logan was offended Amanda felt that way and didn't know what to say.

She just really did not want to be there so she stayed quiet until James ripped his pants.

"Carlos no shooting your friends." Hermes reminded him. Carlos sighed and focused his gaze back at the target they were meant to aim at that wasn't Logan. After their switched exercises were done Hermes glanced towards the two girls who were watching them. "Now what would you like to see?" He asked Katie whose eyes were wide with delight.

"I want to see some serious ass kicking!" Katie grinned and glanced at Amanda. "You need to show girl power!"

"I always do Katie." Amanda smirked and waved an arrow at her. "Whose ass would you like me to kick?"

Before Katie could answer Hermes had a sudden idea, and a grin spread across his face. "I've got it! We'll do a little competition. We have the two siblings of war with us, the aggressor and the strategic one." Hermes said while laying his hands on the Garcia siblings' shoulders. "We'll start with you; whoever beats you can go on to fight Carlos."

"Fun." Amanda grinned and looked at the guys, her eyes immediately settling on Logan. "Let's go Logan." She growled and tossed her bow and arrow to the side while Logan retrieved his. "Oh no, no arrows or special weapons today. One sword for you, one for me let's go." She said as she walked towards him with her sword by her side.

"Oh my god she's going to kill him." Kate whispered.

"She so is." Katie grinned, excited to watch a fight.

"Yeah go Amanda!" Carlos cheered and clapped, receiving elbows from Kendall and James to his rib cage. "Ow! I mean, yeah you too Logan!"

"Don't you think you're being a little aggressive?" Logan whispered to her, but naturally his violent girlfriend shook her head and twirled the sword in her hand.

"Actually I have a lot of pent up stress to get rid of, so no I'm not being aggressive at all." Amanda answered before charging at Logan. She took him by surprise by stopping short and doing a spin to the right. After she did that she grabbed his arm and held it straight out as she brought the sword to his ribs. "And there I would have stabbed you in the rib cage, dead. Far too easy." She sighed and let go of him.

"Wow, you really are angry we don't spend time together anymore huh?" Logan asked while raising an eyebrow, all Amanda did was cross her arms over her chest and stare at him.

"WOO AMANDA THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE, SUCK IT LOGAN!" Katie yelled while clapping, "NOW GET KENDALL!"

"KATIE?!" Kendall yelled at his sister with wide eyes.

"Sorry! I like fights!" Katie replied with a devious cackle. "Man if I had godly powers I'd fight everyone."

* * *

_**Okay so I've been a little stuck and these last two chapters have been bullshit chapters of them training and personal stuff, BUT I'll figure out something.**_


	12. The Mighty Fall

**(am4muzik: Well I'm glad you loved them! And oh yes Katie is just a one of a kind girl.**

**ValentineZombie: Manda Panda has anger issues lmao, she's like the Hulk, she's always mad. That's true the bitch is cray cray and it's only fair that Amanda at least mostly kicks all of their asses!**

**Kachilee07: I'm going to have to slap that boy upside the head holy shit, stupid little mofo. LOL James doesn't care he says what he wants and he's obviously going to sex you up later! AND HELL YEAH I TOOK LOGAN DOWN DON'T FUCK WITH ME, AND FUCK YEAH FOR KATIE NOT CHEERING FOR THE GUYS**

**Emy. Elle: LOL dude their souls will not be yours and you will not be having any sex slaves. NO SPANKING ANYONE IT'S BOYS THEY JOKE! LOL but yeah at least Kate took care of James**

**Tokala: OH MY GOD I KNOW RIGHT? He's so sexy that you want to bang him but yet he's so sweet he'd make the perfect brother, oh the agony…**

**IHEARTROCK: Sounds good **_**but**_** that's all the gods and powerful people that I need for this story lol. )**

* * *

On the one day off they had from both training and recording, because Hermes was off trying to find more weapons as requested by Amanda, and Gustavo was going through promotional business meetings, everyone decided to go ahead and spend their free day as they wished. Amanda wanted to spend the day with Logan and they were supposed to meet up at the park. But when Logan was running an hour late because he called her and told her he got caught up reading mythology, she told him a few choice words and went on her own to take a walk around the lake. Carlos of course was on a mission to stock up on corndogs because he had been eating them like crazy since they started training and he needed even more. Kendall decided he wanted to spend the day with his little sister, so he went shopping to get a new videogame she had been _begging_ for so the two of them had something to do. Then of course James and Kate were going to spend their time with each other.

The two of them were by the pier, and James was debating whether or not he wanted to see if he could shove Kate into the ocean if he dragged her down by the sand, but he knew should would either flail and smack him in the face, or hunt him down later on. "Hey James…how come we're not in a shitty place like Amanda and Logan?" Kate asked while dipping the little plastic wand into the bottle of bubbles and blowing some in front of him.

"Because Logan's a retard that doesn't understand relationships or women." He laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "And because Amanda is stubborn and doesn't explain it to anyone except for you."

"Very true…it's like two morons together." Kate laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried about you James…you're not…_built_ like them and I don't want you getting hurt badly and—"

"Look Kate, just because I don't come from a bunch of rage-happy angry fighters like some of them doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself, I can!" James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I can fight just as well as the rest of them." He muttered and let his head hang. There was a shrill screaming behind them and James immediately turned around. His eyes widened as he saw a golden lion charging at him.

"Oh my god…James that's the Ne—"She tried to warn him but he couldn't be bothered to listen.

"HOLY SHIT GOLDEN LION. OKAY KATE, YOU RUN THAT WAY!" He yelled and shoved her far away from him as he took off running towards the lion to make sure it followed him. James summoned his sword and when he was close enough he slashed away at the lion, but his sword simply bounced off of the lion's skin, not marking him one bit. "Oh fuck me…" James muttered with wide eyes and dove under its paw and took off running, but the lion turned around and smacked its paw on his back, digging its claws into his shoulders and dragging him back making James scream in pure agony.

* * *

Carlos was happily walking out of the supermarket with four grocery bags full of boxes of corndogs. In fact, he was even chewing on one, because frozen corndogs didn't bother him one bit. Hot, cold, he could have it anyway. When he walked down the block he saw a woman with flaming hair, a bronze leg, and a donkey leg….so yes, two different legs, standing there and smirking at him. "Hello son of Ares. You're even more handsome than your father." She smiled and slowly strutted over to Carlos, and then she gingerly dragged her knuckles down the side of his face, "such handsome physical features."

But of course, Carlos was disgusted." EW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? YOU HAVE A DONKEY LEG! WHY IS YOUR SKIN THAT WEIRD SICKLY PINK COLOR? OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU A MONSTER?!"

"Empousa! You disgusting little bastard." She growled and bared a set of razor sharp fangs and nails.

"I thought James was the bastard…" Carlos muttered, but when he saw her raise her hand to strike him he leapt back and summoned his two swords. Quickly she jumped in the air and landed right in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and sinking her teeth into his neck causing him to release a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Kendall felt pretty damn good. There was no trouble that day that he had heard of, and he had bought the perfect video game to play with his sister. All he had to do was probably pick up a few snacks and everything would be perfect. As he was walking along the street with his hands in his pockets and whistling without a care in the world, a two headed beast naturally had to begin barking at him as it ran at him from the side. Kendall turned his head and his eyes were wide open as the monster went charging at him. "Oh my god now I know how they felt in Harry Potter!" He shouted as he dove out of the way as quickly as possible. The sky darkened and he rolled onto his side as the Orthrus turned around and began to charge at him again. Kendall quickly stood up summoned his staff, holding it out in front of him just in time to catch the dog's jaws chomping down on it.

With ease it bit through the staff and tossed both ends of it to the side. It stared at Kendall who was clearly terrified before growling and lunging forward to bite him. Kendall jumped back each time one of the heads snapped towards him, barely pulling one of his hands out of the way just in time to avoid large vicious fangs chomping down on his hand. However he was so busy avoiding one of the heads, that the other snapped forward and used its jaw to grab Kendall and lift him up into the air. Kendall of course screamed in pain and desperately tried to push away the jaws of the vile beast.

* * *

After Amanda left the spot she was _supposed _to meet Logan at she went over to the lake in the park and sighed as she sat down and swung her legs over the side of the bridge so they were dangling over. "Oh my god…" She huffed and banged her forehead against the railing of the bridge. She had no idea what she wanted to do when it came to Logan. Whether or not she wanted to even stay with him was the question. Who knows if he still felt the same way about her, he seemed way too into their newfound abilities and he just didn't seem like he cared as much as he used to. Who knew how long this supposed battle was going to last for anyway. They may never get a break from gods and monsters until the day they die. "I could just disappear and he probably wouldn't notice…" she mumbled to herself and picked up a rock that was lying beside her thigh. Lazily she tossed it over and watched it fall into the water. "Wow that didn't go very deep." She chuckled seeing it barely touch the surface. Amanda scanned the water and noticed that where the rock was resting there seemed to be a slight shimmer in that spot compared to the rest of the lake.

"What the…." She squinted her eyes and adjusted her glasses to try and see what was underneath the water, but she didn't need to try very hard because springing out of the water was the serpentine monster the Cetus, mouth wide open as it shot up to grab her. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed and held on to the ledge as she tried to pull herself up. She had one leg on the floor, but the other that was dangling off was grabbed by the monster and with ease it pulled her off of the bridge, making her bang her head in the process and have her glasses fly right off of her head as she was dragged deep underwater.

Blind while under dirty, murky water, that's always pleasant.

* * *

Oh was Logan in deep shit. "I am so fucked!" He whispered to himself as he jogged around the park trying to find his girlfriend. Oh he knew he was in trouble, because when Amanda hung up the phone she finished it off by saying 'shove your bow and arrow up your narrow ass you fuck'.

So it was safe to say that Logan was going to die.

Of course it was wrong of him to forget that he had to meet with his girlfriend, but could anyone really blame her? All he wanted to do was a little bit of research so he could try and make sure they were ready for whatever faced them. He just didn't want his friends or his girlfriend to die; he wasn't ready to lose anyone, especially not to a few savage mythological beasts. His healing skills weren't perfect, and if his nose wasn't in a book then he was desperately trying to better his healing skills, in fear that something awful would happen, he wanted to be able to save their lives.

As Logan was jogging and calling out to his girlfriend he swore he heard a rustling in the bushes. Of course he assumed it was Amanda ready to jump out and scare him to death. He turned around with a smile on his face but that immediately fell when he saw a Minotaur emerge from the bushes wielding a very sharp battle axe that was laid across its shoulders. "Oh shit…." Logan muttered and slowly moved his hands behind his back to grab the bow and an arrow he had just summoned as the beast dragged its hoof across the floor several times. Logan raised an arrow while the beast hunched over and charged at him. Logan shot the beast through the head, but not quick enough because it charged and rammed its head into his stomach, one of the horns piercing Logan's body near his ribcage.


	13. Bloody Day

**(Kachilee07: Girl I know you're going to stab me for doing five cliffhangers but it's all good lmao. But yes they absolutely are all dying and it's just going to be a very sad day shortly… But hey at least there was a HP reference, go Kendall!**

**GirlsLoveJDiamond: UMMMM Because I'm evil and love making cliffhangers!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Hermes is being getting specially customized back-up weapons for the godly kids!**

**Am4muzik: I left it there because I'm bad to the bone, lmao**

**Tokala: I hope the babies are alright too, they're not off to a good start right now**

**IHEARTROCK: LOL yeah they're all pretty fucked right now, hopefully their training kicks in**

**ValentineZombie: IT absolutely was, a strategic attack sent by Hades to take them down individually because you know, no back-up makes everything so much easier! Everyone's probably going to die or something)**

* * *

Logan yelled in agony and grabbed a hold of the horn that was piercing his flesh. He put his foot up on the Minotaur's head and forced himself to push his body off of the horn; he collapsed on the ground and screamed in pain. The Minotaur, with an arrow sticking out of his head swung the axe over his shoulder and brought it down with such force that the ground beneath him shook, but Logan rolled out of the way just in time. He raised it again to try and cut Logan off from getting away, but again he missed. Logan took out another arrow and shot it at his skull but that still wasn't enough to bring him down.

In pure pain and agony, he forced himself to his feet and began to run away the best he could, holding his side to stop the blood from pouring out. Logan turned around and saw the beast dragging its hoof along the floor as it prepared to charge. He raised his bow and held two arrows between his fingertips before letting them go. Each arrow went straight to his heart. It slowed him down, but he was still charging at him, flailing the axe like a mad man. Logan stood completely still and waited until he was swinging to duck and roll out of the way. When he stood up the axe was stuck in the tree, so Logan grabbed two more arrows and jammed them into the Minotaur's neck, finally killing the beast. He let out a scream of pain as he fell to the floor and held his side, "Heal yourself Logan!" He grunted to himself as he held his ribcage. After a moment of squeezing his side and praying that he could do it, he removed his hand and saw that he no longer had a puncture wound. It still hurt like hell, but he managed to heal his injury. He stood up and grabbed the axe and yanked it out of the tree.

"There's something under the bridge at the lake, I think it's a sea monster and it's got a girl!" People were screaming at Logan as they swarmed him and started yanking on his arms to get his attention. He was so distracted by all of the yelling at him he couldn't for the life of him remember which way the lake was, so they were all pointing and shoving him in the right direction.

* * *

Oh yes, daughter of Athena, of course one would assume she had the most amazing plan to escape the wraith of the Cetus. Well, not really. When you're as blind as Velma and have no coordination in water, you're rendered pretty useless. Nonetheless she gave it her all as she summoned her spear and jabbed it down as hard as she could, managing to get the beast in the eye on her third try. It opened its mouth for only a second but that was enough for Amanda to get her leg free and swim to the surface as fast as possible, which wasn't very fast at all. When she breached the surface she gasped for air and looked around in a panic. "Oh fuck me this is the worst way to die!" She yelled and began to swim towards the shore.

Amanda's an awful swimmer; she was surprised she managed to swim up, now she just has to swim away as fast as she can to get on land.

Ha!

Behind her the creature arose from the water and looked down at her before diving its head down to snatch her up. Flailing, she threw her body away and swam towards one of the pillars of the bridge. She held onto it, waiting for the beast to charge at her again. When it did, she dove out of the way and smirked to herself hearing it bang its head on the pillar. "Sucker…." She muttered as she lazily swam towards dry land. But of course, that wasn't enough to stop the beast. She turned her head and saw it behind her with its mouth open ready to grab her. But a rain of arrows made the Cetus scream in agony and thrash around. Amanda turned back around and swam even faster when she squinted and saw Logan standing there shooting at the beast.

Still, that wasn't very fast at all. Logan knelt down when she was close to the edge and stuck his arm out to her. The two grabbed ahold of each other's forearms and he pulled her out with ease before crushing her in his arms in a hug. Amanda sighed and hugged him back in relief, but when the Cetus rose one last time to bite the both of them, she grabbed one of Logan's arrows and just as it was ready to engulf the two of them, she shoved her arm blindly inside its mouth and stabbed the arrow through the roof of the mouth and piercing the creature's skull. Logan slowly turned around and watched with wide eyes as the creature recoiled and fell back into the water before looking at Amanda. "Oh my god YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" She yelled and grabbed his bloody shirt and raised it up to his neck, but saw not a single wound. "What the fuck—"

"I've been practicing." Logan smiled a bit and moved away so he could make sure she was okay. He saw her bloody leg and held onto it tightly making her cringe and dig her nails into his arm as he healed her. "See? You're perfectly okay, nothing to worry about and no reason to panic at all…." He mumbled as he massaged her leg. Amanda opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Logan's phone going off because of a text message from Kate.

**NEMEAN LION ATTACKING JAMES AT PIER HELP!**

* * *

Kendall yelled and with all his might pushed at the jaws that were constricting him, even raising his legs to try and help him push. He saw that the gap was big enough for him to escape and he leapt backwards, crashing to the floor with a thud. One of the dog heads grabbed at his foot while the other grabbed at his forearm. Kendall kicked the dog in the nose with one leg and punched the other nose. They both let go of him and howled while stepping back, trying to get their senses back in order. Kendall stood up and closed his eyes, now was the time he needed his powers most.

As the rain came down harder he could hear the thunder and knew that he was building up enough strength to do just what he needed. He could feel the dog's breath in front of him but before anything could happen, lightning struck and Kendall opened his eyes to see the beast in front of him shaking and howling in pain. It raised one of its claws and struck Kendall on his side, knocking him into a building. Again Kendall focused his strength and lightning struck the beast a second time, but it continued to make its way towards him. Kendall sighed and closed his eyes; all he needed was one really good strike.

It was completely silent, and when he opened his eyes the beast was on its side and burned to a crisp. "Holy shit…" He muttered and grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. Kendall walked over the beast and checked his phone seeing he had a text from both Kate and Logan.

"KENDALL!" He turned his head and saw Logan and Amanda running down the block. "You alright?" he asked and Kendall looked down at himself seeing bite marks everywhere. Logan skidded to a stop in front of him and sighed as he grabbed ahold of Kendall's sides and began to heal him.

"He's just healing you, not molesting you." Amanda snickered seeing Kendall's wide eyes. "Did you get the text from Kate?"

"I just got it, what's the Nemean Lion?" He frowned and looked down at himself when Logan pulled away. He was shocked to see how quickly Logan had healed him, but someone was looking exhausted.

"It's something that really could be the end to any of us, we have to go." Logan nodded with tired eyes and began to run again.

* * *

Carlos screamed in agony as the Empousa bit down on his neck and dug her claws into his shoulders. It was the most intense pain he had ever felt and he was sure he was going to die, but the warrior blood in him would not let him give up. He drove his sword through her stomach, making her scream in shock. He used this to his advantage and quickly stepped back so she could no longer attach herself to his neck. With her impaled on the sword, Carlos raised his other blade and in one swipe he chopped her head off with ease. Then out of anger he made sure to tear apart the rest of her limbs. It took a moment to calm down and let the adrenaline disappear, and when that happened he felt the pain in his neck and collapsed on the ground holding it. He groaned and took out his phone, he needed to call Logan and ask for help.

"CARLOS!" He twisted his body and saw his sister screaming his name and running to him, soaking wet and with her jeans soaked with blood, just like Logan and Kendall who were right behind him. "Oh my god Carlos…LOGAN HELP HIM!" she screamed and put her hand over his. "Can you talk?" she asked, and Carlos of course nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out except a slight gurgle and a little bit of blood. This panicked Carlos and he stared at her in fright. "No no no, no big brother of mine is dying today that won't happen!" She told him and kissed him on the forehead. When Logan finally reached him he dropped to his knees and moved both of their hands so he could take care of Carlos. As soon as Carlos was okay Logan doubled over and supported himself on his forearms while the Garcia siblings hugged each other before Carlos hugged Logan.

"Holy shit man thank you so much." He muttered while crushing his very tired friend in a hug.

"Yeah no problem…come on we have to go save James." Logan tried to stand up but he was just too tired, so Kendall and Carlos supported his body as they all once again began to run away.

* * *

James screamed bloody murder as the claws dug into his shoulders, it was unbearable, and with his body dragging against the ground he was sure he was going to die. The lion flipped James over so he could claw his chest and slice it right open, but it was distracted by Kate running over with a shovel to distract it. "KATE RUN!" James yelled, and with ease the lion used its paw to smack Kate far away so it only had to deal with James. While this happened James tried to slip away but it dug its claws into his leg and dragged him back. It swiped at his flesh and tore the skin open with its razor sharp claws. James grabbed the other paw and was shoving it off of him so he could no longer claw him to death. It tried biting him but James used his legs to shove him off of him so he could crawl away. Once more, the lion grabbed James and dragged him back. Rather than play with his food he opened his mouth and dove down to rip his head off, but when James had crawled away it was to get his sword. When he twisted his body around he drove the sword into the lion's mouth, through the roof until it came out the other side of its head, leaving the lion to fall over and bleed to death.

"JAMES!" Kate ran over to him and dropped to his knees, propping his head up on her lap, "oh my god James…holy shit." She breathed and put her hand on his chest to try and stop the bleeding, but this just made him scream in pain.

"He didn't get the face….right?" James smiled a bit with tired eyes and Kate looked like she wanted to punch him.

"This is not a time to joke around—LOGAN!" She saw their friends running to him and frantically waved for their attention.

"Oh my god….James…you'll be okay." Kendall knelt down beside James and grabbed his hand to squeeze it and show support. Amanda came next to Kate and put one arm around her while the other rested on James' bloody leg. Carlos kneeled beside Logan who looked over James and shook his head.

"I can't do it…" Logan muttered sadly and looked down at his shoes.

"Logan you can do it I know you can. You healed all of us just—"Amanda tried to support him but he just shook his head.

"No...I really mean it I can't I'm too weak I can't…I can't heal all of it." He mumbled and put his hands on James' chest where his injuries were the worst. "I'll do my best James….James?" He shook James but his eyes fluttered close and there was no response.

"James no come on wake up please!" Kate cried and slapped his cheek lightly. Logan shut his eyes tightly and focused all his energy on healing James the best he could. Logan fell over and passed out, and James was still bleeding, but not as heavily as before.


	14. Intense

**(am4muzik: UMMM Yeah it's all Hades' fault that's why there is no good in the world, that bastard got James and everyone hurt! Hopefully James will be okay though**

**ValentineZombie: Ha that would be so cool to see those fight scenes come to life in a movie…ah…one day.**

**Kachilee07: Of course you made sure to incorporate 'sexing it up' somewhere in here lol. UMMM yeah James isn't having a good time, but hey there was a great sibling moment in here and Logan totally became really kick ass and managed to heal everyone before taking a nap…yeah)**

* * *

None of them knew what to do when they saw Logan collapse after he healed James the best he could. James still had lacerations on his shoulders and legs that were bleeding and everyone was panicking. Kendall blinked, ready to spit out a plan off of the top of his head, but in only a second they all found themselves sitting in a carriage in the middle of apartment 2J. "What….?" He frowned and looked around in confusion.

"Oh no, please, everyone just sit in the carriage like idiots." Hermes spat at them. Everyone turned and saw Hermes setting James down on the sofa. Kate jumped out of the carriage and ran over to be by his side. "What happened today?"

"We all got attacked by different monsters….we were…late on saving James." Kendall muttered in shame.

"Not too late. You children are lucky I ran a few extra errands." Hermes sighed and reached into his messenger bag, pulling out vial with a green paste inside. "Paid a visit to Apollo, he gave me this should someone not be able to keep up with healing injuries." He muttered and gestured towards Logan with his head before turning his attention back to James.

"What will that do?" Kate asked quietly while clutching James' hand and stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

"It's a healing salve; it will disinfect the open wounds and slowly heal him. It will take one week for them to close and for him to be completely okay, but it's incredibly painful." Hermes spread the salve over all of James' open wounds then grabbed another vial from his bag. "Because it's such a painful process I'm going to put him in deep sleep for the duration of the week."

"Will he be okay? That won't…that won't affect him negatively will it?" She sniffled and wiped the sweaty hair from his forehead.

"James will be fine, in one week." Hermes opened James' mouth and poured the lavender colored liquid inside. When that was done with Hermes lifted James in his arms and carried him up to the shared bedroom with Kate following behind him. When he laid him in bed he left the room, leaving Kate to change his bloody and raggedy clothes to clean pajamas.

"What's the matter with Logan? Why won't he wake up?" Amanda questioned while Carlos and Kendall propped him up on the other side of the sofa and tried to waken him.

"He's exhausted. Every single one of you, including himself as I can see, these powers are foreign to. It isn't as though he's had years to perfect his healing ability; it's exhausting to him and took away far too much energy. Logan will be okay, he just needs to rest." Hermes shook his head and looked down at the three of them. "How are the rest of you?"

"Well we're alive…" Carlos mumbled and reached his other arm over to drape it over his sister's shoulders to pull her close.

"Yeah, we're alive that's it." Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That was awful, we almost died, where were you?" He asked and Hermes simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I said I would be gone to have new weapons forged for you." He went over to the carriage and picked out a box. "Just as you requested Amanda. A more modern take, if you will. No need to summon these weapons, they will stay with you, as they are retractable blades." He told them as he dropped the box on the coffee table. "However, new weapons won't be enough. We need to train harder, longer. This cannot happen again. Hades cannot find a weakness you need to be warriors do you understand me? And you!" He pointed at Kendall and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the son of Zeus, you should be stronger than you are, and your powers should be getting stronger! It seems that none of you have been practicing enough, except for sir unconscious." Hermes pointed at Logan and turned his back on them and walked away a few steps. "Tonight I leave you alone. You've had a rough day. However we'll be back in training tomorrow and it will be tougher than it ever has been you need to understand that." Hermes warned them before he and the carriage were gone. Kendall glanced at Carlos and gestured to Logan.

"Come on let's go put him in bed, he needs to rest." Kendall and Carlos picked up Logan and carried him over to his bed. Amanda followed behind them and when they put Logan down, Carlos turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Logan's going to be okay. He always is, because he's awesome like that!" Carlos smiled a bit and hugged her so tightly her back cracked.

"Thanks Carlos." She mumbled and hugged him tightly. When the two boys left the room Amanda crawled into bed beside Logan and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "I guess I can't be mad at you because you saved my life…but don't ditch me again or I'm kicking your testicles." She whispered and patted his stomach softly. "I hope you wake up soon Logan, I don't want anything bad happening to you ever….Er…and…yeah…I kind of love you, you dork."

* * *

Kate sniffled to herself as she took out James' pajamas and began to undress him. "Come on Kate get ahold of yourself, Hermes said James will be okay! Yes…he has giant open cuts with gross green stuff inside them making white foam but…that's helping him." She mumbled as she put the pajamas on him. "He'll be okay, I know he will be. Everyone's safe now you're just still affected by what happened today." She whispered as she folded up his damaged clothes and set them aside so she could throw them out later. She sat down beside him on the bed and smoothed over his hair lovingly.

"I can't believe you asked if he got your face." She chuckled and smoothed down the shirt on his chest. "I wanted to smack you so badly, of all things that's what you had to say." She shook her head and took her shoes off before putting her legs on the bed and resting her head on his shoulder. "When you wake up you're going to be so angry you missed out on a full week….but you'll be okay James. Don't worry, I'll keep you clean and make sure to style your hair, so you look fabulous when you wake up." She laughed a bit to herself and raised her head to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

When Logan woke up he realized he was by himself. He sat up in bed and groaned still feeling the pain on his side. He realized Kendall's bed was empty and frowned, he didn't even remember getting back to the apartment. Logan walked to the door and poked his head out and saw Kendall passed out on the little bit of sofa he could see and could still hear the television playing. He shook his head and grabbed his clothes before taking a shower.

When he left the bathroom he walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink, but when he reached the living room he was surprised to see Amanda wearing Carlos' sweatpants and one of his shirts, passed out hugging him while Carlos kept one hand playing with her hair and another playing with the remote as he surfed the channels. "Hey, you're up!" He whispered with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah…" Logan nodded and walked closer to him while glancing at the clock, three in the morning. "You were up this whole time?"

"Well they passed out, so someone had to be!" He smiled and gestured to the two that were fast asleep. "Amanda stayed with you for a little while but she started to smell like the lake so we made her take a shower and she just passed out here waiting for you." Carlos nodded, "So how are you feeling?"

"Sore…what about you? How's James?" Logan replied, and Carlos nodded very fast.

"Sore too, my neck hurts…" He pouted and rubbed the spot where he had been bitten. "But I'm alive so it's totally okay! James is fine; Hermes put some weird green shit on his wounds and put him to sleep for a week so he'll wake up better! Oh and Mama Knight ordered pizza by the way it's in the refrigerator." Carlos told him as he slowly maneuvered his way out of his sister's grasp. He bent down to pick her up but Logan stopped him.

"I'll stay here with her." Logan whispered. Carlos smiled and patted Logan on the back before he grabbed Kendall by the ankles and dragged him off of the sofa and to his own bed to sleep. Logan grabbed the pizza from the kitchen and a bottle of water. He sat down beside Amanda and smiled as she cozied up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not showing up on time." He whispered to her and played with her hair. "And I'm really sorry I haven't been paying attention to you lately…I just didn't want you guys to get hurt. And everyone got hurt today…hell James is in a coma for a week, but I like to think that if I wasn't practicing my healing so much then things could have been a lot worse. We could have lost everyone today." Logan looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry Panda, please don't punch my testicles when you wake up. I uh….Don't show it, but I love you." He sighed, and when he heard Amanda mumbling his heart stopped. He never told her he loved her when she was awake, he kept that to himself.

He did not want Amanda to wake up, laugh, and call him a pussy. "What did you say?"

"Gummy bears sir, all the gummy bears in the store." Amanda mumbled and raised her hand two inches before it fell limp at her side.

"…Wow someone should tell her she talks in her sleep." Logan mumbled, and then smirked to himself in delight. "Or maybe not."


	15. Too Much Effort

**(am4muzik: Yeah at least the two retards said I love you to each other, that somewhat counts lmao. Yeah they're a great group of friends, now James has a week of beauty sleep and everyone needs to toughen up while Logan can be smug about saving all of them!**

**Kachilee07: I TOTALLY WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM BY CONFESSING MY LOVE AND INSULTING HIM IN ONE BREATH WHILE YOU CAN CARE FOR JAMES FOR A WEEK! Good shit lmao, and yeah I bet you'd slap him for saying that, I definitely would!**

**IHEARTROCK: LOL Logan feels are pretty awesome just saying**

**Emy. Elle: Nope, no sex slaves for you and no fucking James in his dreams…that's too much like Freddy Krueger, and he's scary**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yeah poor him…but hey technically he gets to rest for an entire week**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah harder training is probably going to kill them. Maybe not literally but….yeah it's going to put some strain on them)**

_**Hi guys…I'm a tired panda…that is all**_

* * *

**One Week Later**

One week of brutal training. Carlos was damn near sure he could lift the planet on its own, Logan wasn't having a difficult time because he had originally been using his spare time to train, Kendall wasn't doing as well as Hermes wanted him to do and that was bothering him, and Amanda was so grouchy over working so hard that she was just a silent bitch for the entire week, just grunting in response to questions. During the course of the week people had to go check on James and reapply the balm and make sure he was okay. When Kate wasn't available to look after him then someone else would stop by.

Usually because the boys had to record, and Amanda was on school break, she was the one that was stuck cleaning his cuts when no one else could. So of course while _everyone_ was busy recording, because they all had musical talent and she did not, Amanda went to apartment 2J and up to James' room so she could wipe the green balm off of his cuts. "Ugh, this stuff smells rancid." She remarked as she squeezed a rag into a bucket of water and put the rag on his skin. "It's been a week pretty boy, you should be up already and taking a shower." She shook her head and glanced at his with a sigh. "Oh my god Kate actually did your hair." She rolled her eyes and began to wipe the balm off of his shoulder wounds, then leaned forward to examine them.

"Damn boy, barely even a scar left on you. Huh, I should use this stuff I have a scar from when I was five and Carlos whacked me on the back with a metal shovel." She muttered and tilted her head to the side. "Or maybe that was you…can't remember, hit my head on a rock after." She shrugged and continued to wipe the last of the balm off. While she was busy lifting his shirt to get it off of his chest, James had woken up and he was _screaming_ like a mad man. This of course made Amanda scream and jump backwards holding her heart." WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY CLOTHES OFF YOU FREAK YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I WAS ASLEEP!" James yelled and sat up, backing himself up against the headboard of his bed.

"I WAS TAKING CARE OF YOU YA LITTLE SHIT I'M NOT RAPING YOU!"

"WELL YOUR HANDS GOT AWFUL COZY ON MY CHEST, WERE YOU LICKING ME? IT FELT WET WHAT THE HELL AMANDA I KNEW YOU ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON ME BUT STILL!" James yelled at her, yanking his shirt down and fixing it while Amanda tilted her head to the side and stare at him like he was insane.

"I'M DATING LOGAN I NEVER HAVE NOR WILL I EVER HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, YOU SELF-CENTERED PRICK WITH AN ADONIS COMPLEX! AND I WAS NOT LICKING YOU, THAT WAS CALLED A WET RAG TO CLEAN YOUR STUPID SELF!" She screamed and threw the rag at James. "UGH! TRY TO HELP A GUY AND HE THINKS HE'S GETTING FUCKED!

"WELL I JUST HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT I'M IRRESISTABLE!" James yelled out to her as she stomped out of the room.

"SHUT UP!" Amanda yelled and left the apartment, leaving James all by himself. He shook his head in disgust and went to the bathroom. When he looked at himself in the bathroom he cringed, "Oh god I am covered in green shit gross! Oh but damn does my hair look good. Ah…flawless James Diamond." He smirked and jumped into the shower. Since he was home alone he proudly walked to his room naked where he pulled on one of his favorite outfits. After that he decided he had to see what everyone was up to, he texted his friends and then texted Kate. Instantly he had a phone call from Kate and a text from all of his friends.

"Hey baby—"

"JAMES OH MY GOD WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP!?" Kate yelled into the phone, he was pretty sure he was deaf.

"Um…like an hour ago, what's the big deal? Everybody sleeps. By the way for someone who got mauled by a lion my hair looked _amazing_ when I woke up! OH AND AMANDA WAS ALL OVER ME TRYING TO HAVE MY CHILDREN!" He shouted the last bit and shook his head as he made himself a bowl of cereal and waited for Kate to answer. "Kate?"

"James, you were so hurt that Hermes put you into a coma so you could heal without being in intense pain. I _highly_ doubt Amanda was trying to have your children. Every day I have to clean you up and change the balm that was on your wounds. I'm very sure that all she was doing was removing the paste." Kate answered, and as she spoke she was pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. All she was doing was imagining how awkward it was between Amanda and James. She thought Amanda must have smacked him or spat insults at him.

"Oh that explains a lot…" James muttered quietly, but then his eyes shot wide open. "WAIT A MINUTE I WAS UNCOSNCIOUS FOR A WEEK!?"

"Yes you were."

"OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING!?"

"…I told you now! You didn't exactly give time for anyone to explain it. Look I'm recording right now but when I'm done I'll go pick you up."

* * *

"Hey how was it taking care of comatose James?" Kendall joked as Amanda joined the group for training. She shed her jacket and shrugged as she walked towards Hermes and grabbed her backup sword from him. She rolled her eyes and cracked her neck from side to side as she readied herself to train.

"Oh it was fucking lovely. The idiot woke up and assumed I was trying to get pregnant by groping him in his sleep. Idiot."

"SO JAMES IS AWAKE?!" Carlos shouted and threw his swords on the ground. "WE HAVE TO GO SEE HIM!"

"WAS HE OKAY!?" Logan shouted.

"I JUST GOT A TEXT!" Kendall yelled and held his phone up. "He's definitely awake and he's asking what we're all doing…typical James." He shook his head and shoved it into his back pocket. They had all finished recording and arrived only a few minutes before Amanda did. They just didn't want to be the ones to clean the disgusting smelling balm off of him, so they sent her to do the dirty work. "We have to go see him." As soon as Kendall said that they all looked at Hermes, begging for the day off.

"You want the day off to see your friend, don't you?" Hermes groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know. Kendall you have yet to master holding a pure lightning bolt in your hand. James has also missed a week of training…"

"Come on! Our brother is awake and we want to see him!" Carlos whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We've all worked really hard the course of this week. I don't think one day off will kill us Hermes, have some sort of compassion." Logan begged. The three boys all stood together and began to pout. Hermes sighed and shook his head, pointing elsewhere so they could leave.

"Fine, but tomorrow bright and early, before the sun even rises." He told them. They ran over and hugged Hermes, dropping their weapons at his feet before running away. Amanda groaned and dropped her sword and grabbed her sweater.

"Damn it…." She muttered and slowly walked behind them all.

"Come on babe let's go see James." Logan turned around and grabbed her hand and dragged her with the rest of them.

"Of course, run to see James, nothing for me." She muttered under her breath. "Maybe I can go resurrect that lion so I can get some attention.

* * *

"JAMES IS ALIVE!" Carlos shouted and tackles James to the ground. Kate had picked him up and was going to take him to meet the boys at the park where they were training, but Kendall told her they were on their way, so they all met up at Dave and Buster's, where inside Carlos had just tackled James to the dirty dark blue carpet. "YES!"

"Hey Los!" James laughed and hugged him back. "Damn you look like hell."

"We've been fighting a lot." He nodded quickly and helped James to his feet, where Logan and Kendall proceeded to hug him to death. "Hermes has us training so hard!"

"Yeah he upped our workouts and sparring. It's insane." Logan sighed.

"He's really been on my ass, and you've missed a week, he's going to make you want to die." Kendall added with a frown. James and Amanda then glanced at each other. Stubborn James looked away and muttered his apologies while Amanda looked away and just nodded.

"Wow that was great and full of love." Kate muttered and rolled her eyes at their interaction. "Now why don't we go have some fun huh? There's games, and food and—"Before Kate could even finish explaining the boys were off to do their own thing. She glanced over at Amanda who made a motion to shoot herself in the head. "Okay seriously Panda you've been a total grouchy bitch this entire week!"

"Because every waking moment I'm with Hermes fighting and training and sparring! I HAVEN'T PLAYED SAINTS ROW THE THIRD IN A WEEK AND I'M DYING!" Amanda yelled at her, "and fucking Logan…feels like he hasn't even noticed me. I woke up on the couch last week and he was eating breakfast with the guys and laughing and having a jolly good ol' time but couldn't even bother walking me to the door."

"You know what I want to do? I want to send the two of you to therapy. Couples counseling maybe, or on a vacation to a sex hotel." Kate smiled and threw her arm over Amanda's shoulder and walked her to a table so they could have food.

"Kate there's no such thing as a sex hotel." She snickered, but when she didn't get an answer she glanced over at her suspiciously. "Oh my god…there is?!" Kate grinned and nodded. "So then—THAT'S WHERE YOU TOOK JAMES ON HIS BIRTHDAY A FEW MONTHS AGO!" She screamed and jumped up and down. "OH MY GOD!"

"It's so amazing. One day you'll experience it." Kate laughed and patted her on the head, "One day, I'll probably have to lure Logan there though for you. If I mentioned it to him he'd get awkward and run away."

"And Carlos would murder him." Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, that too!" Kate laughed and glanced over at the boys. James and Carlos were in the middle of a very intense zombie game while Kendall and Logan were racing each other on motorcycles, in a video game of course. "You could always take Logan to your dorm in the middle of the night for some alone time if you want."

"Ha…..yeah about the dorm." Amanda laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she was picking up from Logan.

"What the fuck did you do—you killed someone. You killed someone in there didn't you?"

"No! Not yet at least." She snickered and glanced at the ceiling. "You can only stay there during the school year and well since the school year has been over for the last two or three weeks—"

"Where have you been staying?!"

"Hotel…" Amanda shrugged, "I'm cheap, so I had money to get a cute little room somewhere."

"Oh my god. For someone so smart you are dumb." Kate muttered and flicked her on the forehead. "Does Carlos know? Or Logan? OR ANYONE?!"

"…Nah, too much effort."


	16. James vs Amanda

**(am4muzik: I know, I could totally stay in Logan's bed lmao, things don't come very quickly to me…I have my dumb moments. Stupid and adorable, I think that's perfect for James!**

**Emy. Elle: Haha very funny, we won't be visiting Hades' realm anytime soon because they're going to kick his ass**

**IHEARTROCK: Why thank you! And yes he is fabulous!**

**ValentineZombie: …Manda isn't smart lmao, too much going on with James nearly dying and being in a coma and Hermes being a little bitch lol**

**Kachilee07: Yeah so much damn effort, HAVE to be a bitch! LOL well your boyfriend is special, I'm socially dumb and don't realize perfect opportunities for banging, and Logan is just…..dumb.)**

* * *

"Stop being such a little bitch James and drop the sword, you and me are going to fight, let's go pretty boy." Amanda growled and threw her weapons off to the side. It was the second week of their incredibly exhausting training, and James was really feeling it. Especially since he had already missed one week, the guys were extra hard on him during practice both as revenge and so he could catch up with them. Everyone was so tired that if they weren't training or recording, they were just sleeping. That's what their quality time was reduced to, Kate and James mostly seeing each other to take naps, or if she had free time and went to watch them practice. Amanda and Logan on the other hand….well that was just nonexistent. Even when she announced she was moving in to Kate's spare room Logan and Carlos were too busy climbing trees to pay attention, so they were left out of the loop until they saw her going home with them one day. "Be a man and come fight me!"

"See but men don't hit women!" James laughed nervously and fixed his hair. "Come on Amanda why are you picking on me? I'm tired! Hermes just made us all bench press trees! Why can't we just go practice our jumping with the rest of the guys?" James frowned and pointed behind him where they were having a contest on who could jump the highest.

"Because you had the great fucking idea of using my iPod as a mirror and then leaving it on the grass and later stomping on it because you forgot it was there!" She yelled and rolled up her pant legs as she prepared to brutally assault James.

"Well who still uses an iPod anymore? That's what the iPhones are for you only need one!" James defended quickly while stepping backwards, "Besides I'm stronger than you, you'll just end up hurting yourself!"

"I don't give a fuck if you're stronger than me James you can't fight and I'm' going to kick your fucking ass." Amanda growled and started running at him; James turned on his heel and started to run away.

"HERMES IS SHE ALLOWED TO DO THIS!?" James screamed as he ran.

"Well I suppose so, you do need to do better in your fighting technique, and I'll allow it." He shrugged and sat on a rock, watching as Amanda hunted him down like a cheetah. She pounced on his back, her hands gripping his shoulders while her feet landed on his back, James quickly reached back and grabbed her by her shirt and threw her over his head and onto the ground with a loud thud that broke the ground. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall stopped their jumping and turned to watch the fight that was just beginning.

"JAMES TAKE IT EASY THAT'S MY SISTER!" Carlos yelled and stepped forward to intervene, but Hermes ran over and stopped him.

"Now, now Carlos, they have to practice, no one will get hurt, and if they do Logan will heal them, simple." He reminded him and turned his gaze back to the pair that was in battle. Amanda stood up and slowly turned around, brushing the dirt off of her shoulders while James smiled.

"Uh, quite a fall huh?" James laughed a bit and stepped back.

"Indeed it was." Amanda muttered and swiftly swung her leg kicking him in between his legs.

"OH MY GOD!" Logan yelled and shielded his eyes, in sympathy Carlos held his own crotch and Kendall had to turn away.

"OH MY…HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT'S CHEATING!" James squealed as he fell over and held himself, rolling over the ground.

"When fighting for your life James, there are no rules, a dirty fight is okay." Amanda laughed and kicked James in the back a few times before he was finally able to get up. When he did he swung at her face but she dodged it with ease. Each time he swung at her she had no problem dodging, until he mixed it up and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her into a tree.

"HA SEE THAT? I DON'T SUCK!" James yelled with pride. When Amanda went running at him once again he yelped and picked up a tree and swung at her, but she jumped over the tree and ran down the length of it just so she could tackle James. When she reached him she jumped over him and turned around to grab him by the shoulders and flip him over just like she had done to him.

"Oh god that looked like it hurt." Kendall mumbled and shook his head. She grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head up, then proceeded to grab him by the throat and squeeze it. "Wait a minute no that looks like she's killing him!"

"I went easy on you James." Amanda growled and tossed him back to the floor. "Step up your game." She laughed and turned to walk away. Angrily James grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground, yanking her back with him.

"You didn't go easy on me Amanda, I let you win." James muttered and sat up on his knees. "I guess not getting any attention from Logan makes you an angry little bitch that can't fight huh?" He chuckled and stood up, turning to face his friends proudly with his hands thrown up in the air. "I WIN GUYS!"

"Oh my god he won!" Carlos gasped with wide eyes.

"No he didn't…" Logan muttered, watching as Amanda swept his leg out from under him and elbowed him in the gut as soon as he was on the ground, rolling him over to his stomach and sitting on his back while yanking his legs.

* * *

The ride back to the Palm Woods was very awkward. The air was thick with tension between the guys and Amanda, who according to Carlos had the 'face of Satan on a bad day'. She was angry that James pulled that line on her, because it was completely true. She was also mad she no longer had an iPod, which sucked too. They walked through the lobby in silence, even with Hermes behind them as he discussed that he needed to take measurements of them in the hopes of getting armor made for all of them, but when they bumped into Katie his plans got derailed.

"Oh you can't possibly tell me you're walking around here dressed like that all the time." Katie snickered looking over Hermes from head to toe.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I am dressed!' Hermes growled and crossed his arms over his chest, "This fashion has suited me for many a—"

"Dude, you're in the 21st century and you're running around wearing gold shoes. This was okay when you first got here but this just isn't right." Katie shook her head and glanced over at Kendall, winking at him to let him know it was okay for him to run away and do whatever it was he wanted. Kendall silently thanked her by putting his hands together before running away. "Plus I'm very bored right now and you're going to be my guinea pig for my newest business plan, scamming people with fashion—I mean…personal shopping." Katie corrected herself as she grabbed Hermes by his arm and dragged him away.

"But I need to go take measurements for armor and discuss tactical battle plans and—"

"NOPE!"

Meanwhile in the elevator Amanda stood in one corner while the boys gathered in another. When they exited the elevator they all quietly waved to her. Amanda waved back and sighed as she went up another few floors and over to the apartment, walking in on Kate sprawled out on the sofa with ice cream and watching Beauty and the Beast, "Hey Panda! How was training today?"

"My body wants to die." She muttered as she walked straight to the bathroom.

"Awesome conversation!" Kate called out and went right back to her movie while Amanda showered.

After her shower and putting on her pajamas, she left the bathroom and heard giggling, automatically assuming that James was there she headed straight towards her room, but a voice caught her completely off guard. "Hey Amanda…" She turned around and saw Logan sitting on the sofa with James and Kate.

"Uh….what are you doing here?"

"Well…Hermes is busy getting a makeover from Katie, we have free time so I figured you and I could…maybe go out and spend some time together." He smiled a bit and stood up from his seat, showing that he was fully dressed and ready for a night out. Amanda very much wanted to act suspiciously towards him and question why he wanted to do that, but she was too busy smiling to even try and act mean.

"Absolutely I'll go get dressed!" She smiled and ran into her room. Logan sat back down and was met with matching smirks from James and Kate.

"Okay, what is it?" Logan sighed and leaned on his elbow as he stared at the two of them.

"Well if you two are going to spend some time together, you might want to get rid of her stress because she's been a fucking murderer lately. So use some tongue, take away her virginity, do _something_—"

"James are you kidding me?" Kate sighed after slapping him in the back of the head.

"I'm just saying!" He defended with a shrug.

"Thanks James, you always have such great advice." Logan muttered while rolling his eyes.


	17. Armor

**(Kachilee07: Well you know, Hermes knows that James needed to practice his fighting abilities so that was a perfect time to do so lol. LOL Sex it up with Logan, eh, I don't have the feels anymore lmao**

**Tokala: IT DEFINITELY WOULD so James is partially correct, isn't he? LOL**

**Am4muzik: Yeah Amanda doesn't play fair when it comes to fighting, what a bitch lol. Ah and yeah James certainly does have a godly dick doesn't he?**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: A good way of putting it is James is just special…**

**IHEARTROCK: That's precisely why Amanda knocked him down when he thought he had won!**

**ValentineZombie: MMMM well considering it's Amanda and she treats anything technological like it's her child, for her that was not over-reacting lol. And yeah Logan's actually taking her to on a date, how fun?**

**Emy. Elle: UMMMM I LOVE my iPod and anything with technology and his dumb fucking irresponsible ass broke it, so yeah I kicked his ass hard. And he wasn't SOOO right, there's other things to do ya know.)**

_**I apologize for such an absence of me writing. I kind of needed a break! Also…might have to put a hold on that Kendall story. Wrote the first chapter, completely hated it, I'm going to re-do it until I think it's not shitty! **_

* * *

There was no such thing as silence in apartment 2J the following day when the boys had seen what Katie had done to Hermes. It wasn't that he looked bad at all, in fact he looked great. His curly hair was free hanging just above his eyebrows, he had on a white button down with his sleeves rolled up, a pair of dark straight leg jeans and brown sandals, because he could not stand the idea of having his feet completely covered. The boys, Katie, and Kate were laughing so hard because Hermes looked _so _uncomfortable as he wiggled around in his jeans and kept looking down at his legs, forgetting that his skin couldn't be seen under the fabric. "Why are you laughing?" He growled at them, his hand resting on a giant trunk in the middle of the living room.

"You look _so_ uncomfortable!" Carlos squeaked out and laughed.

"It's like watching a toddler try to understand what clothing is!" Logan snickered, very much enjoying Hermes' discomfort. Kendall and Katie looked at each other, mimicking one another's grins before sharing a fist bump while Kate and James were still laughing and trying to hide their faces. While everyone was too busy relishing the new look of his, Amanda slipped into the apartment and sat beside Logan quietly, but James of course noticed. "Well hello Amanda, someone who is always early is surprisingly late." James commented and slowly began to grin as he stared at her. "Did something or _someone_ keep you up late last night?"

Amanda shrugged and rolled her eyes, simply leaning back in her seat and resting her head on Logan's shoulder. "Eh, I felt like sleeping in, I'm allowed to be late once in a while you know." She then glanced over at Hermes and raised an eyebrow "Wow….alright." she muttered, but not a single comment or laugh or any sort of death threat was distributed to anyone, and that freaked them out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" Carlos yelled and jumped on top of the coffee table. "BE GONE ALIEN!" He yelled and dove at her.

"NO CARLOS!" Amanda dove off of the sofa and skidded away, "IT'S ME, WHY DO YOU THINK I'M AN ALIEN!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT BEING A BITCH!" Carlos shouted at her.

"IT'S OBVIOUS WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" James shouted to make the siblings quiet down, and to stop Carlos from murdering his 'alien' sister. "Last night when Logan took Amanda out they obviously did some sort of nasty and now she's all relaxed and happy." He nodded proudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You _really_ have a wish to die by Carlos' hands don't you?" Kate muttered while shaking her head.

"I'm just saying, Logan looks like he's clueless with girls but physically, he can hold his own! Remember when he was with Camille?" He raised an eyebrow at Kate who just looked down at her lap and shook her head. Kendall and Katie smacked their own foreheads and stared at the ceiling, while Logan and Amanda screamed at him to shut up.

As for Carlos….

"DON'T SLEEP WITH MY SISTER!" Carlos screamed at Logan.

"WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER!" Amanda shouted at Carlos.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Stuff!" Logan added quickly.

"and things!" Amanda finished.

"DON'T DO STUFF AND THINGS!" Carlos shouted before lunging at Logan and tackling him off of the sofa.

* * *

"You're all children. I can't understand how in Zeus' name they decided to have…you five as their children; you're hardly at the mature state of mind they were when they were your age, embarrassing if you ask me." Hermes muttered and shook his head. The five of them were in trouble, and the way they were sitting was as though they were in time out. Katie, Kendall, and Kate got to sit on the sofa like a normal group of people, with James sitting to the far right of the sofa near Kate while Logan was on the far right near Kendall. Standing on opposite corners of the room with the same exact pouts on their faces were Amanda and Carlos, arms crossed over their chests and staring at the floor. "Amazing, really."

"Okay enough with the scolding, what do you have for us?" Kendall sighed and leaned back in his seat watching as Hermes opened the trunk and threw the lid back.

"In the event that you should go to battle, and by battle I mean full on war because it is only a matter of time, I have managed to bother Hephaestus _once again_, this time for armor." Hermes leaned over the trunk and pulled out the first piece. "Kendall, he's crafted for you a shield very similar to Zeus. A golden belt to holster your dagger I gave you last time, as well as a cuirass. You don't need very much armor, you're the son of Zeus and if you've been _practicing_ hard enough, you'll be fine." Hermes handed the armor to Kendall who studied it closely.

"What about pants…?" He muttered looking for a pair and Katie snickered when all he found was a long white silken garment with intricate gold detailing.

"No pants dude, they wore cloth underneath really, just wear shorts—"

"HAHA THEY WORE SKIRTS!" Carlos laughed and Logan turned around and gave him the middle finger.

"You'll end up wearing a skirt too dumbass, we all get armor."

"Shut up!" Carlos growled.

"_Anyway_." He rolled his eyes and turned to James, "You, we are more cautious about considering what happened recently with a certain lion. Hephaestus has made your shield stronger and more durable. In addition you now have a helmet, a cuirass, bracers, greaves, and a belt for your spare sword." Hermes handed him the stack of armor, and James marveled at the blackened steel with intricate gold detailing, and the blue silken garment for him to wear underneath.

"Oh man I am going to look _so_ hot in this." James smirked as he assessed his new clothing.

"You totally are." Kate mumbled under her breath as she examined his new gear with him. Like the cuirass, his bracers and greaves, and even the helmet had the same detailing and coloring, although the helmet did have a bright blue plume.

"Logan…." Hermes dug further into the trunk that seemed to have limitless space. For him he pulled out an in iron breastplate with gold detailing to mimic the sun on both the breastplate and his greaves, along with a matching battle skirt as well as a silken yellow garment with white detailing. He had a golden headband and his bow had seen an upgrade in which it resembled two snakes with shields on their backs and spikes coming out. It was very intricately done and it was beautiful. "These are for you; Apollo had added a little touch of his own with the armor. He felt that the yellow and the gold would strike a glare in the eyes of your enemies, so long as you are placed in front of the sun. When a beast looks at you, it'll be nearly blinded."

"Whoa…thank you." Logan muttered and looked over his new gear with glee, fascinated as to how it was done.

"Now for the children of Ares and Athena—"

"Okay hold up." Amanda interrupted quickly and walked forward, "if all I have is a long dress _or_ I look slutty, I'm going to be super pissed!"

"I'm going to be pissed about that too!" Carlos nodded but uncrossed his arms from his chest, "But I want my armor to be super awesome."

"Then you will be happy." Hermes said as he dug up Carlos' gear. "For you, a very pride-filled Ares demanded only the best. A golden helmet with red plumes, a golden breastplate and war skirt with red silken garments, gold shoulder pads, greaves, and bracers, with only the finest of detailing." Hermes handed Carlos the armor.

"FUCK YEAH!" Carlos yelled and jumped up and down. "OH MAN I'M GOING TO LOOK SO FUCKING COOL!" He yelled and jumped on the sofa with excitement. Hermes then turned to Amanda who was waiting in anticipation wondering how her armor would look.

"You do not look amused."

"If my armor looks like either underwear, or isn't even protective at all, you won't be amused either." She threatened and waited for Hermes to remove her gear.

"Athena had a say in your armor as well, wanting to be sure you were not stuck with….a lack of armor." Hermes rolled his eyes as he stuck his arms out to her that held her armor. "A steel breastplate, battle skirt, greaves, bracers, shoulder pads and helmet with purple plumes. Blackened steel detailing to resemble snakes on your armor while your shield now has the owl and snakes encircling the shield, and your purple garments." Amanda took the armor from him and stared at the pile in her hands before nodding in approval.

"Okay this totally looks like Wonder Woman's armor before she goes to battle, I can so dig this! And I mean her armor, not the slutty bathing suit she wears. I'm going to try this on!" Amanda yelled before running to the bathroom.

* * *

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Hades screamed and threw a fireball into the sea of souls passing below him, watching as they scattered and ran away. "HOW ARE THEY NOT DEAD I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS!" He yelled and put his fist through the rock walls. "THEY SHOULD BE DEAD THEY ARE DEMI-GODS WHO ARE VICTIM TO THE CHANGING CULTURES! THEY SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO SURVIVE MY DEADLY CREATURES!" Hades screamed, his head fully becoming a bright orange and red blaze as he stormed around his underworld. "I CAN'T GET THEM TOGETHER; I CAN'T PLUCK THEM OFF ONE BY ONE!" He growled and threw himself on his throne and crossed his legs one over the other as he impatiently tapped his chin.

"Well if that doesn't work then I need to overwhelm them, I need to send a horde…..maybe now is the time to start the battle."


	18. Kendall's Trials

**(Kachilee07: Okay so yes Hermes was totally uncomfortable but you can bet your ass he looked delicious, lmao. LOL and of course you would agree that James would look hot in his armor, and would the two of you _really_ be a fabulous couple if you didn't sex it up? OBVIOUSLY YOU GUYS NEED TO SEX IT UP ALL OVER**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah Carlos is preciously protective over his sister although he did just try to kill her because he thought she was an alien...but hey that's okay because they have armor now so she stands a chance to live!**

**Am4muzik: AW YAY THANK YOU! That armor description thing was a TOTAL pain in the asshole, just sitting here researching armor, although I did watch some God of War gameplays so that was okay lol**

**GirlsLoveJDiamond: Hey thank you, that's an amazing compliment that means a lot!**

**IHEARTROCK: Of course, they'll all look super sexy and kick tons of asses….**

**Tokala: YEAH I MEAN STUFF AND THINGS WITH LOGAN IS FABULOUS, although we make a serious stupid couple for saying 'stuff and things' as an answer...**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: WOULDN'T HE?! They should have made an episode like that lmao or a TV movie.**

**Emy. Elle: MMM we're a dumb couple, and Kendall doesn't get tons of protection because he's the son of Zeus and he shouldn't have to need it. AAANNND Hades will not win, you so won't be getting sex slaves the five of them will murder him.)**

* * *

"Get up now."

Kendall groaned hearing a voice order him out of bed, but rather than comply he simply grabbed his pillow and forced it over his head. Rather than being left alone like he had hoped for the blankets and pillows were ripped away from him and he was thrown out of bed. That of course woke Kendall up, and he scrambled to his feet, seeing Hermes standing there with an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell Hermes?"

"You're the son of Zeus and I have yet to see you prove your worth." He growled and glared down at Kendall, "James is stupidly brave, Carlos is a blood-thirsty warrior destroying all in his path, Logan has proved himself to be intellectual and has practiced non-stop, while Amanda has thought of all battle strategies and fights with nearly the same skill set as her brother. You however, have done nothing to prove yourself and I'm starting to doubt you, you're going to prove yourself, _now." _Hermes grabbed his arm and gave it a harsh tug to lead him away, but Kendall notice that Logan wasn't in the other bed, so he quickly yanked his arm away.

"Where the hell is Logan?" Kendall questioned which made the very annoyed Hermes sigh and roll his eyes, Kendall now noticing a scratch going across his cheek.

"Your _darling_ little sister did not wish to be of assistance and decided it best to slap me as a response, and neither did Kate, seeing as how the five of you are demi-gods, well I didn't give the rest of them a choice. They're helping me for this, now let's go." Hermes grabbed his arm and in the blink of an eye Kendall realized he was no longer in his bedroom, but in a lush field listening to all too familiar battle cries and hearing a stampede behind him. The two of them turned around and Kendall watched in horror as Carlos single-handedly fought off as many centaurs as he could. His blades would fly wildly through the air as he sliced through limbs and took away dozens of lives, but Kendall was forced to _watch _as Carlos soon became overwhelmed by the vast amount of creatures. At first he lost one of his swords and he was still able to fight back, but it grew to be far too difficult. So the centaurs overcame Carlos, making him disappear in a sea of them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kendall shouted and ran forward to help but Hermes yanked him back.

"Isn't it obvious Kendall? It was too much for Carlos, he couldn't protect himself. This can happen on the battlefield, and that's what you're going to do? Simply run in like some sort of brain-dead mortal? _Think_ Kendall use your brain." Hermes shoved Kendall forward, allowing him to see that the centaurs had Carlos tied to a pole and were carrying him away.

"Ugh! Let go of me you stupid horse-man things!" Carlos yelled as he struggled to break free. Kendall swallowed hard and thought about how he could possibly save his best friend. There were far too many for him to just charge in and take care of them all. He certainly wasn't Logan, who could use a rain of arrows to take care of the problem, so he had one more option that he was hoping he could finally do. Kendall took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he raised his arms to the sky, which quickly clouded over with dark storm clouds. Leaning forward, he stomped on the ground and brought his fists down to his sides, and just as he did so huge lightning strikes appeared on the field before him, shocking clusters of centaurs and causing them to fall like dominos. When Kendall opened his eyes he saw a field of fallen creatures, twitching and writhing in pain while his friend lay on the floor still trying to wiggle out of his binds.

"Finally…" Hermes muttered as he watched Kendall race forward and helped yank the ropes off of his friend before Carlos stood up and hugged him.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO KICK-ASS THEY ALL JUST COLLAPSED AND DIED THAT WAS AWESOME!" Carlos shouted as the two of them walked back to Hermes. "I want to do that!"

"Sorry Carlos, one of a kind." Kendall chuckled and patted Carlos on the back.

"While that's all very nice, we need to go because a certain someone is very impatient and not happy." Hermes told them as he grabbed both of their shoulders.

* * *

When they arrived at their next destination, they realized they were in a dark forest near a three-way crossroads. Somewhere in the darkness they heard a howling of a dog.

"Oh I do not like this." Carlos muttered and squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the dark.

"You don't have to like it; these are Kendall's trials, not yours." Hermes answered as he grabbed Carlos' shoulder and slowly made him walk backwards with him, "Besides, a certain woman owed me a favor."

"Who….?" Kendall frowned, nervous of whom he was going to face. Hermes did say a woman, perhaps it was Medusa this time, or a scorned nymph, maybe that bitch Helen of Troy…

Well, that one would be easy.

"Who am I here for?" Kendall turned around to face Hermes who just silently shook his head.

"You'll see soon enough." Hermes answered as he studied the environment, his eyes finally settled on what he was looking for and he cringed at the sight, "Oh, someone went a little overboard."

"WHO!? Why does it smell like garlic!?" Carlos pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, but a shrill maniacal laughter had both him and Kendall jumping back in fear. Emerging from the darkness with a cloud of mist was none other than Carlos' baby sister, laughing like a lunatic with poisonous plants wrapping themselves around her arms and legs." OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?" Carlos shouted and tackled Hermes to the ground. Hermes quickly threw Carlos off of him and grabbed him by his arms.

"LIKE I SAID—THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!" was all he shouted before turning his head to see Amanda try and grab Kendall's face, but Kendall quickly stepped back in disgust. "So how do you solve this problem Kendall? A fallen ally that's gone mad and riddled with poison, what can possibly fix this?" Hermes questioned. At first Kendall just shrugged completely clueless, but then he had an idea. With Amanda constantly lunging for him while laughing insanely, he summoned a thunderbolt which he used to swipe at the poisonous plants wrapped around her until they all fell to the floor. "Okay she's still freaking creepy!"

"Then your job isn't done yet." Hermes answered, still holding Carlos back to keep him from reaching his toxic sister. Kendall looked around and spotted a torch off in the distance. When he ran towards it he found himself entranced by the light, feeling his thoughts slowly start to seep away, but he gained control of himself and looked away, frightened by the sudden appearance of an older, matronly looking woman with a dog by her side.

"Ummm…"

"Not all trials are physical; some are simply mental, or even _magical_." The woman smiled and lowered her hood, revealing her long and dark tresses. "Finish this spell and I'll return her state of mind, if you're unable to complete it then you'll be short one warrior." The woman announced.

"Okay...I can do that." Kendall nodded even though he was unsure of himself.

"_Firedrakes and salamanders, _

_Aid me in my quest, _

_Protect me from all evil thoughts _

_Turn away and send back this ….?"_ She glanced down at Kendall and waited for his answer while he repeated it in his mind over and over again. From what he learned watching television, spells often rhymed. The first and third lines did not rhyme so it had to have been the second and fourth, but it needed to be something that rhymed and made sense.

"Hex." Kendall told her, his hands tightly squeezing his waist as he waited for her to speak. She simply smiled and waved her hand, so Kendall turned around and saw Amanda freeze before looking down at herself and wiping her hands down her body as though she was still covered in poison. "Thank you uh…."

The woman put her hood up and turned away. "You'll hear from me again in three to four years."

"What does that—"

* * *

"I can't believe you left me with Hecate to let her scramble my fucking head you son of a bitch. That is SO fucked up!" Amanda growled as they appeared at their next destination. Hermes simply shrugged and shoved Kendall ahead of the group once more.

"From what I recall you used to like magic, and it was either that or water, I assumed this one was more panic-friendly." Hermes answered. She stayed quiet while Kendall found himself fascinated with the sudden scenery change. Again they were in a forest, but this time it looked absolutely _delightful._ The way the sun shone through the light green canopies made it seem as though there was a shimmering dust floating around them. Kendall stepped further into the clearing and was shocked at what he saw, but it made him understand instantly why Hermes did not let the other two walk with him.

Laying down on a stone chase was Logan, being fed grapes and various other berries by dozens of naked women prancing around him with flowers in their hair, giggling as they ran their hands delicately up and down Logan's body and through his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kendall muttered under his breath and slapped his own forehead. "Amanda's going to murder him."

"Dude over here!" Logan yelled when he noticed Kendall there, "Nymphs are uh, all over me!"

"We adore the son of Apollo." One blonde hair maiden cooed as she nuzzled his neck.

"Beautiful mind, beautiful body." Another added while sitting by his side and running her hands up and down his chest.

"It's crazy, they're treating me like a god—just don't tell Amanda please, she'll come and they'll murder her for trying to take me away." Logan told him while wearing an incredibly nervous smile. To anyone else it would seem like he was enjoying himself but Kendall was all too familiar with his look of a panic and fear, and the vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles securing him in place also gave it away that Logan wasn't there voluntarily.

"Oh we'll never let him go." They all sang together and leaned into place kisses over him.

"_WHO WON'T LET HIM GO!?" _Kendall heard shouting behind him and realized the one person who shouldn't have been there was hearing it all. _"WHAT?! WHERE'S MY SPEAR?!"_

"See?" Logan raised an eyebrow at Kendall who sighed and nodded.

"Alright ladies as much as Logan's really enjoying this, he _does_ happen to be dating the child of Athena and we really have to go so I'm just going to take him…" Kendall smiled at them and stepped forward to grab Logan by the arm but immediately all the nymphs around, which now counted out to be fifteen stepped forward with dark, black eyes and glared at him, each in a fighting position. "Uh—"

"Try to take him from us and we will murder you. Try to hurt us and the entire forest and all nymphs will turn against the son of Zeus and turn your life into hell on earth." The maiden hissed at him, her hands outstretched as she made roots climb out of the ground and form themselves into daggers aimed at Kendall's heart.

Kendall swallowed and glanced at Logan watching him mouth something to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated harder as Logan began to repeat himself, but a nymph quickly spun around and clamped her hand over his mouth to keep him from giving anything away. Nymphs were interesting creatures; they could love you, or become intent on murdering you if he remembered correctly. So he thought back on all the research he remembered Logan doing and the stories that Hermes would tell them and immediately remembered a key fact.

"Fine, I see you don't want to release him to me…" Kendall broadened his shoulders and held his hands behind his back as he confidently paced back and forth in front of them. "But you _have_ to give him to me, or you'll immediately regret your decision."

"Why should we give him to you?" The blonde maiden narrowed her eyes at Kendall who smiled and walked to stand right in front of her.

"Because I'm the son of Zeus, you _have_ to listen to me." He threatened, but she was unfazed. "I also happen to have a few _satyr_ friends that are itching to meet you…" He added. At the mention of satyrs her eyes widened, and she stepped back quickly. With a swift glance to the other nymphs they all shrieked and ran away from the forest, leaving Kendall to walk over and help Logan.

"Hey that was pretty good, nice job." Logan grinned and patted Kendall on the back as he they walked away to join the rest of them.

"Yeah well…I _am_ the son of Zeus." Kendall grinned confidently, "But even though I saved you I'm positive Amanda's going to murder you for being with a bunch of naked nymphs."

* * *

"You smell like naked whores." Amanda muttered under her breath as soon as they reached the final location. Logan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"It wasn't by choice you know—"

"Still smell like them." Amanda commented.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" They heard James scream in agony. They all turned around and spotted James at the top of a mountain, a huge boulder slowly crushing him while a giant laughed and made its way over to him.

"OH SHIT GO KENDALL!" Carlos yelled and shoved Kendall forward. In no time he took off sprinting up the mountain to get to James while he formulated a plan in his head. There was no way he was strong enough to push the boulder off of him by himself, he'd need his friends but he had to do this alone. He possibly could strike it with lightning but that left the risk of missing and hitting James, or the lightning going through the boulder, breaking it but killing James.

Then there was the giant he had to deal with…

"_PUNY DEMI-GODS!" _The giant shouted and lifted another boulder in his hands with ease. Like a baseball he hurled the boulder at Kendall, who instantly summoned a lightning strike to shatter the boulder in half to keep him from getting hurt. Kendall made it up the mountain and knelt by James' side.

"James are you okay?" Kendall asked, and James narrowed his eyes up at him.

"I was awoken from my beauty sleep and now I'm crushed under a boulder. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING RIGHT NOW!?" James shouted at Kendall. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before glancing up at the giant that was making its way towards them. After a quick minute of thinking Kendall climbed on top of the boulder and waited for the giant's next move. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"TRUST ME!" Kendall shouted down at him. When the giant swung its hand to smack Kendall away, Kendall jumped off this made the giant smack the boulder right off of James. When he landed on the ground he hurled thunderbolts at his eyes to blind him before picking James up and helping him down the mountain where Logan proceeded to heal his injuries.

* * *

The five of them were now in apartment 2J and seated on the sofa with Hermes standing before them and looking down at Kendall. "Well…I can now confidently say Zeus made a wise choice." He sighed, and everyone grinned and leaned over to pat Kendall on the back and give him a high five. "Good job….Kendall."

"Thanks…but uh, there's something that I don't get." He scratched the top of his head and looked up at Hermes who nodded for him to continue. "Uh….that woman, Hecate? She said she'll see me again in around three years—"

"How old is your sister?" Hermes responded.

"She's sixteen—OH NO COME ON!" Kendall shouted when he realized what she had meant.


	19. Hades' Trials

**(Tokala: LOL Amanda is special isn't she? Very descriptive!**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah Kendall did a good job saving his friends and totally not losing his shit!**

**IHEARTROCK: YES! In due time she'll be badass like her brother!**

**Kachilee07: Katie doesn't take anyone's shit, especially not Hermes! But yes Kendall showed fabulous progress from freaking out to just straight up ass kicking! But dumb Logan smells like naked whores and dumb James just wants his beauty sleep!**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah Hermes doesn't know how to go about things but at least Kendall saved everyone and no one is dead or seriously injured!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Aw I'm glad you find it funny, and yes James definitely wants Carlos to murder him lmao.**

**Miist: THANK YOU! Actually no I never read it, bought it though so I can get to reading it when the term starts.)**

* * *

"Wonder Woman!" Amanda shouted in a rhythmic tune for the 134th time that day as she jumped in front of the TV, wearing her armor and posing like a superhero. Kate groaned and smacked her own forehead before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Panda, I love you, but if you say that again I'm going to find your gummy bear stash and set them on fire." She threatened, but Amanda just shrugged it off and stood there in her pose.

"Considering last night while I was trying to sleep I heard James walk in wearing his armor and the two of you go at it like crazy sex addicts, I think we're even."

"Touché…." Kate muttered and watched her friend retreat to her room to get changed, "Hey, promise me something?"

"Yeah?" Amanda called out while she changed out of her armor.

"I know you and James have a love hate thing going on but uh….if this totally turns out into a full out war between you guys and the God of the Underworld…uh…"

"I won't let James die just because sometimes I want to set his hair on fire." Amanda answered as she came out of her room, "that's far too cruel, don't worry I'll make sure the big ol' idiot doesn't die or gets seriously wounded like last time." She jumped on top of the sofa and landed next to her friend with a smile. "But if I do something that saves him from death you have to bake me a batch of snicker doodles all for me, NONE for anyone else. OH, and macaroni and cheese."

"Fine I'm okay with that deal." Kate laughed and the two shook hands, "But don't tell James okay? He'll think I don't think he's strong enough."

"Nah, he's strong enough Kate, he can do a lot, you're just too paranoid."

* * *

Perhaps someone should have slapped Amanda for telling Kate she was too paranoid, after all Hades had been watching over them for a few days without their knowledge. Hermes was even oblivious to his prying eyes, and that was perfectly fine for Hades.

"I knew dumb mortal children could not resist sweets…." Hades laughed to himself as he watched Carlos shove a handful of cookies in his mouth. Hades had sent a Gorgon to the surface to deliver the basket of sweets to the heroic bunch early that morning. Carlos was the first to discover the basket, and nearly ate the entire thing had the rest of the boys not discovered it. Then when Amanda went downstairs to find out when she was going to go out with Logan she obviously had to stuff her face with cookies. Forgetting her purpose of going downstairs she ate them and went right back upstairs.

Hades loved that they were all so greedy with their share of sweets due to the fact that he drugged those cookies. With a simple snap of the fingers each demi-god would collapse and fall victim to the thoughts that plague their minds the most.

"Ah….show time, and…collapse." Hades grinned into the stone bowl of water as he watched each one of them collapse.

Well, almost.

"Wait, wait a minute no that's not how this goes!" He growled and snapped his fingers again, disappointed to see that rather than collapse into a horrifying slumber, James and Kendall were trying to figure out what was going on with Logan and Carlos. "OH COME ON THEY ARE NOT FEARLESS!" Hades yelled, his hair immediately bursting into flames.

Hearing Kate scream, James jumped at the sound and accidentally dropped Logan on the floor.

"Dude!" Kendall hissed and dropped Carlos on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, but that was Kate! I have to go, you're good here?" James asked quickly while walking backwards to the door.

"Yeah just go!" Kendall waved him off, so James ran out the door and upstairs as fast as possible while Kendall lifted up Logan and dragged him onto the sofa. "What the hell is going on?" He sighed and sat in front of the two trying everything he could to wake them up. He slapped them, yelled in their ears, and threw cold water at them, but nothing seemed to work.

Katie who was leaving her room stopped in her tracks and stared at Kendall as though he had lost his mind. "Big brother, usually you seem like you know what you're doing but now you look like an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot Katie." Kendall sighed and twisted his body to stare at her, "Carlos and Logan just passed out and I can't wake them up!" Katie frowned at that and walked over to the two unconscious boys. She tugged at their ears and yanked their hair but not even a whimper escaped them.

"Holy crap what did you do?!"

"IT WASN'T ME I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED!" Kendall shouted and stood up from the coffee table to pace back and forth with his hands on is waist. Seeing her brother so distressed bothered her, so she felt she needed to solve the problem for him.

After all, she _was_ pretty damn smart.

"Just stay there and watch them and make sure they don't….I don't know fall over and break their heads. I'll go to the bathroom and get mom's bath salt, maybe if they smell that they'll wake up." She nodded to her brother, waiting until he was seated and watching his two friends to before she went to the bathroom. "Now where is it….?" She muttered to herself as she looked through the medicine cabinet. When Katie slammed the little door shut she jumped back at the sight in the mirror.

No, it wasn't her own reflection; instead she was granted the misfortune of seeing Hades' image in the mirror. "Ah, Katie Knight right? Little sister to Kendall Knight, son of Zeus….boy you must feel lost in his shadow huh?" He chuckled a bit, but Katie was not amused. She rolled her eyes and took a step back while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me guess, Hades, Dick of the Underworld, what do you want?" She sighed and tilted her head to the side as she waited for an answer.

Hades did not expect that. He was hoping for her to be extremely fearful an easy to manipulate but rather than that he was dealing with a stubborn young woman, ugh, teenagers…

"I was just saying how it must be hard for you to go through your days knowing you're not nearly as important as your brother, or that you don't have any powers like him." Hades shrugged and looked down at his finger nails.

"Not really considering I'm smarter than him and his friends combined and I don't have to worry about kicking your ass. Is there a point here…?" Katie placed her hands on her hips impatiently, mimicking her brother's previous stance. "Actually, you wouldn't happen to know why my big brothers happen to be unconscious would you. Because if you do know I'll break this mirror and put out that flame on top of your head." She threatened.

"You! You're a spitfire aren't you?" Hades laughed and shook his head. "What if perhaps I could make a deal with you that would save your friends? I could make you a demi-god. Give you powers as strong as your brother if not stronger, you could save them…"

"But the catch is I have to go to the underworld with you, right?" She raised an eyebrow at Hades who quickly nodded, "That's cute, but no."

"Suit yourself." Hades shrugged and began to reach his hand out of the mirror to grab Katie.

"KENDALL!" Katie screamed for her brother and ducked out of his grasp. The bathroom door flew open and Kendall's eyes were wide as he saw the discolored arm reach out and try to grab his sister. He grabbed her in his left arm while he summoned a lightning bolt in his free hand and impaled Hades' palm with it, pinning the arm to the wall.

"OW! OH MY GOD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU SICK FUCK?" Hades yelled and glared at Kendall who slowly moved in front of the mirror after pushing his sister out of the bathroom. "THAT'S GROSS, WHAT IF THIS WAS A FAMILY FRIENDLY PROGRAM?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY SISTER?!" Kendall yelled, which just made Hades smile and yank his arm back into the mirror so Kendall could watch him rip out the lightning bolt and toss it to the side like it was nothing.

"Oh I wasn't going to do anything bad to her per se. She wasn't going to get involved but for some odd reason, you and James were impervious to my little mind boggling." Hades sighed and rolled his eyes while wiggling his fingers near his head. "So I've had to resort to another method to hurting you, by taking your sister. YET YOU STILL STOPPED ME!" Hades screamed which made his hair burst into violent bright red and orange flames again, until he calmed down and they went back to blue.

"So… I guess I'll just have to kill you separately. That'll be fine with me though, the other three morons won't be able to combat their own fears, and James won't be able to fix the harm I have planned for Kate." Hades laughed in Kendall's face before disappearing. Kendall swallowed the lump stuck in his throat and stepped out of the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak but instead they could hear Kate's blood curdling screaming, so the two of them bolted out of their apartment as fast as possible and ran upstairs.


	20. Hades' Trials 2

**(Miist: Like I said before I don't know if I'll be able to update for your birthday, but yes Hades has some special reactions doesn't he?**

**Kachilee07: Sexing it up as soon as you're safe, yay! AW I love you too; I'll make you chocolate chip cookies and mashed potatoes! Um so I believe we've established that Katie is the supreme overlord here and she is the best and now Kendall and James have to fix this shit!**

**ValentineZombie: Dude Hades is evil; hurting cookies with drugs is so cruel. Oh yeah, James and Kendall, and Katie too are going to have to help somehow!**

**Tokala: Why thank you my good lady!**

**Emy. Elle: I like putting images into people's heads and then never writing them out lmao. **

**IHEARTROCK: Well you know…there were cookies, they had to eat them all, and yes Hades is officially the underworld dick**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: You'll see what happens to Kate!)**

**_So classes start tomorrow, sooo don't expect too much of me update wise!_**

**_Also thank you to the ever so fabulous _****_Kachilee07_****_ for her assistance on this chapter and the last because I was super stuck and could not figure out what to do. Go read and review her stuff it's absolutely top!_**

* * *

When James broke into Kate's apartment he nearly stepped on the two girls inside. Kate was freaking out over Amanda who was out cold just like Logan and Carlos. He could see she tried splashing water on her and the red handprint on her cheek made him assume she slapped him. "James! She just got knocked out cold I don't know how!"

"The same thing happened to Logan and Carlos; I don't know what's going on!" James shouted nervously and knelt down beside Kate. "But are you okay? Are you hurt? Eat anything funny?" He asked as he pried her mouth open and put his eyes as close as possible to her mouth to see if something was strange.

"…No dummy stop that!" She whined and shoved him away, "I didn't eat anything weird, we were just talking about maybe going on a double date and she collapsed mid-sentence!"

"Shit, I don't know why this is happening!" James sighed and grabbed Amanda by the shoulders to violently shake her. Well, if she was ever to wake up she would be hit by a nasty case of whiplash. Or you know, maybe a broken neck. While James sat there trying to figure out what was wrong, a small scarab began to make its way up Kate's leg. She looked down and screamed bloody murder as she jumped up and started to hop around and shake it off. "Kate what's wrong!?"

Before she could answer she fell over in a crippling pain and began to _scream_ as though she was being murdered. Oblivious James had not seen the scarab, and he failed to notice the small bug burrowing into her skin and making her insides burn. "Kate!"

"Make it stop please!" She begged with tears streaming down her face as she grabbed on to James' arm. The door flew open and Kendall and Katie stopped dead in their tracks at the sight.

"I don't know what's going on she's passed out and Kate's in pain and I don't know why!" James shouted at the two of them. His worst fear was coming true, Kate being hurt and James having no way of saving her. It was self-less, in a way because he had no fear for anything of himself, but his worry for Kate was the very thing that was hurting her.

"Okay, Katie you go downstairs and make sure Carlos and Logan are okay I'm going to take care of this." Kendall nodded down at his sister before sending her off. He knelt down beside James and the two looked over Kate trying to find out what was wrong while she writhed and wailed n pain. The two were looking her over trying to see if there was something on her body that could be hurting her, and then Kendall noticed the moving bump underneath her skin. "James!" He grabbed the lump under the skin and felt it twitch and try to wiggle away. "I think it's ….a bug?"

"WELL I AM GETTING THAT BUG OUT!" James yelled and ran away to grab a knife. "Okay, sorry Kate I promise I'll kiss it and make it better." James frowned and held her down along with Kendall as he dragged the knife over the skin. When the small slit was made the scarab popped out and tried to run away, but James quickly smashed his hand over it. When he removed his hand the scarab was very much alive, he just managed to push it into the flooring. "WHY WON'T IT DIE?!"

"Uh I think that shell is protective, just smash it between your hands!" Kendall told him, so James grabbed the scarab and ripped it apart before putting all the limbs in his hands and crushing them together. When he removed his hands from each other a silver and green powder fell through his fingers. The two of them glanced over at Kate who was sitting up and sniffling.

"Kate?" James whispered quietly causing her to look up at him.

"I'm okay." She nodded quietly and latched herself onto him in a tight hug.

"Now we just need to awaken the other three." Kendall mumbled and gestured at Amanda.

* * *

"OH MY GOD LEAVVE ME ALONE YOU CREEPY FUCK!" Amanda screamed as she _sprinted_ down a gravel path. "You people are serial killers and monsters! Look at John Wayne Gacy and select episodes of Supernatural, and Stephen King's IT! YOU CREEPY FUCKS!" She yelled, not daring to look back at the horde of clowns that were stomping after her.

Yes, the big bad warrior could not stand clowns.

They were evil, obviously.

The clearing that she was running through came to an end and Amanda skidded to a stop so she wouldn't run off of the edge. She peered over and shook her head at the sight of rushing water below. "No, not doing this, I'd rather die." She crossed her arms over her chest, and immediately felt the hands of the clowns grabbing at her arms and shoulders. "NO FUCK IT GOING OVER!" She screamed and shoved them away before jumping over the cliff to the rushing water below. At first she was panicking and could not find the surface.

But after flailing underwater and seeing the clowns jump into the water, she found the surface and swam…well floated away as fast as possible. The water did not seem to end, and those clowns apparently had a wonderful swimming ability. "OH MY GOD THIS IS THE WORST WAY TO DIE—I AM A DEMI-GOD AND I'M GOING TO DIE BY CLOWNS AND WATER?!" She screamed in realization at herself and summoned her spear to stab into the rock wall and pull herself up on so all of the clowns were dragged downstream and away from her." FUCK YOU! I AM A DEMI-GOD I WILL NOT DIE BY YOU FUCKING SHITHEADS, OR WATER!"

* * *

"Okay maybe a super slap will help." James said as he wound his hand back and slapped Amanda hard across the face, naturally this happened right as she opened her eyes and had woken up.

"OW SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled and held her face before kicking James between the legs," you little bitch!"

"NO YOU'RE A LITTLE BITCH WHY DID YOU KICK ME!?"

"BECAUSE YOU SLAPPED ME JACKASS!" She yelled as she was helped to her feet by Kendall and Kate.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Kendall yelled and shook his head, "We need to go help Logan and Carlos next, Amanda what happened?"

"Oh, basically it's a big old 'welcome to your biggest nightmare' type of thing."

* * *

"You know? You're an awful big brother!" Amanda laughed in Carlos' face. "You're stupid; I've never met someone as _stupid_ as you before. You don't even use your brain all you do is hit things! Plus your obsession with corn dogs, you're a fucking child!" She yelled and shoved Carlos in the chest.

The very precious and happy go-lucky Carlos Garcia had a fear of being a terrible big brother out of all things.

"You're nothing like Kendall, he's a great big brother to Katie, and what do you do? You threaten to kill me because you think I'm an alien, you try to kill my boyfriend every chance you get! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?"

"I'm not a bad big brother I think I'm pretty good…" Carlos mumbled while looking down at his feet.

"Please," She snorted and shook her head," do tell me how you're so great!"

"I…I used to sing you a Spanish lullaby." Carlos smiled triumphantly, "it made you cry more and you couldn't sleep but it kept you awake to watch TV with me! I also introduced you to cheese fries!"

"….That's something to be proud of?" Amanda snickered, "You really are an idiot!"

"HEY! I GOT YOU TOGETHER WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Carlos yelled and pointed at her. "Who you are seriously happy with! I taught you how to ride a bike, roller blade; I was the one that stood up with you when we watched scary moves in Minnesota because you were too scared!"

"YOU WERE SCARED TOO THAT'S HARDLY ANYTHING FOR ME!" Amanda yelled, "You're a sad excuse for a big brother."

"I'M NOT A SAD EXCUSE FOR A BIG BROTHER I'LL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU AND TAKE CARE OF YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"You can't, you're not strong enough." She shrugged and stared up at Carlos. In a fit of rage, Carlos made a fist and punched Amanda so hard her head spun around.

* * *

"He looks angry…." Kendall muttered as they all gathered around Logan and Carlos. Amanda shrugged and poked Carlos in the middle of the chest. He immediately opened his eyes and jumped as he woke up. Looking around he spotted his sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Am I a good brother?" He asked quietly so no one else could hear.

"Yeah of course…the best around, why?" She frowned and hugged him back, but Carlos just shook his head.

"Okay…so everyone's up but Logan." Katie muttered and flicked his forehead, "come on dude!"

"Wake up Logie Bear!" Amanda leaned over and kissed his temple. "Whatever it is, you can do it."

* * *

"Help us! Logan help us!" All of his friends wailed. Logan looked around him and saw at his feet James, Kendall, Carlos, and Amanda all battered and bloody after a war. The four of them could barely move, their fingertips twitching as they tried to reach him for help. There was just so much blood…more than he had ever seen before. They were so wounded he could see the flesh being revealed through some of their wounds.

"Logan!" Kendall sputtered blood as he called for him.

"Logan!" James called out before coughing up a blood clot.

"Loges…help…" Carlos began coughing up a fit.

"Logie!" Amanda whined while holding her bleeding side.

"Stop I can't do it!" Logan shouted and shut his eyes tightly as he stepped away from them. "I can't! I can't save everyone I can't do this!" Logan turned away and started running from them but the guilt of leaving his friends there to die was eating him alive. "I have to…" He muttered and turned back around to see that they were trying to crawl after him leaving trails of blood behind them. Logan knelt down on the ground and took a deep breath as he tried to heal all of them, but he barely saw any progress.

"It hurts Logan!" Carlos yelled, "It hurts so badly!"

"Make the pain go away!" James yelled out to him.

"I can't!" Logan screamed and sat down on the floor and held his face. His worst fear imaginable, not being able to help his friends. "I can't do it….I'm not ready."

_"Whatever it is, you can do it._" He heard a voice whisper in his ear. He sniffled and removed his hands from his face to look down at his friends. Holding his hands over them he closed his eyes so he could focus on healing their wounds.

* * *

"He looks like he's shitting himself." Carlos commented while staring at Logan's face, Kendall slapped him on the back of the head. "What? I'm just saying!"

"He's up!" Katie shouted when his eyes fluttered open, and Amanda immediately tackled him in a hug.

"Uh…what the hell is going on?" He muttered as he hugged her back with one arm and rubbed his eyes with another. A clapping in the room made everyone turn around to see Hermes leaning against the wall and nodding in approval.

"That was well done! Wow, I thought I was going to have to intervene for a second."

"Okay if he's in on it, I'm killing him." Katie whispered to Kendall while glaring up at Hermes.


	21. It's Happening!

**(UMMMM I'M A LAZY LITTLE BTICH THAT DID NOT FEEL LIKE ANSWERING REIVEWS, DON'T STAB ME BUT IF YOU DO LET ME EAT SOME COOKIES AS I BLEED TO DEATH)**

* * *

"Oh no Katie, no need for killing me today," Hermes chuckled a bit, the back of his mind replaying that lovely night where she slapped him across the face and left a scratch, "I'm just saying that I'm impressed! I was out on a run trying to find any information about Hades when I heard from a few Harpies that he had sent up some drugged sweets?" He raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. Everyone glanced at the empty basket, then at Carlos and Amanda who were looking at the ceiling and away from everyone because they were well aware they both ate most of the sweets.

"Right…well I came over to see how you were all doing and you guys were doing just fine without me, you solved it all on your own. But as you can see he was preying on your insecurities, your nightmares, your deepest fears." Hermes told them while inspecting their apartment.

"But why didn't Kendall and I pass out?" James asked while wrapping his arms around Kate's waist from behind.

"Yeah that didn't affect us at all." Kendall nodded in agreement and draped his arm over his sister's shoulders.

"Simple really, you aren't insecure about anything to personally do with you. You don't have any fears for yourselves… rather your deepest fears are with the ones you love." Hermes gestured his hands to Kate and Katie. "The two of you feared them getting hurt over anything, so…he tried to hurt them." The boys nodded slowly, but soon enough James smirked and began to chuckle.

"Oh what's so funny?" Kate sighed and twisted her head to glance at him.

"Well ya know….Amanda and Logan both passed out, they weren't worried about the other getting hurt. You sure you guys love each other? Carlos too ya know, your brother…" James teased while raising an eyebrow.

"James shut up you don't know what was going on in my head." Logan growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I love her plenty!"

"I love him too, and I don't worry about Logan _or_ Carlos getting hurt because they're kick ass, but if anything I would just kick ass and save them, obviously!" She snickered and glared at him but everyone was smiling at the couple. "WHAT?!"

"You two just aid you love each other." Carlos mumbled quietly and looked between his best friend and his sister. With wide eyes Amanda and Logan glanced at each other before jumping out of their seats.

"I HAVE TO…ORGANIZE MY VIDEO GAMES!" Amanda shouted before leaving the apartment.

"I NEED TO FIX MY…BOOKS!" Logan shouted and ran to his room to lock himself in.

"…My god I feel awkward just _watching_ those two interact sometimes." Katie sighed and shook her head.

* * *

The following day while Amanda hid out in her apartment with Kate making fun of her, the boys stayed in their own for some needed guy time. While Carlos was following Logan around and pestering him about him previously saying he loved his sister, Kendall and James sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Oh that's the show with all those hot girls that run around being stupid and one of them is a killer." James commented as Kendall flipped through the channels, "We should watch that."

"James that sounds stupid, why the hell would we watch that?' Kendall sighed and tilted his head at his best friend.

"Uh, hello, pretty girls on TV." James rolled his eyes.

"….Good point." Kendall quickly nodded in agreement and put the remote down so they could keep watching the ridiculous show. A few minutes in the screen turned black and the two of them screamed at the television.

"WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHO THE KILLER WAS!" The duo shouted at the screen. The _Breaking News_ symbol flashed across the screen, and they groaned and sunk back in their seats, dreading what they were about to see.

"Guys make him stop—oh no, what happened this time?" Logan sighed and plopped down on the sofa while he was trying to get away from Carlos.

"Not another hole in the middle of town!" Carlos whined and plopped down beside James.

_Breaking News! The bottomless pit that opened in the middle of LA is spouting a horde of creatures! People are fleeing in terror as mythological beasts and fallen warriors rise out of the cracks and cause terror among the city! Where are our heroes now?_

"Aw god damn it." Kendall sighed and stared at the ceiling before looking at his friends. They all stared at each other and opened their mouths to speak, but before they could the door was thrown open.

"WONDER WOMAN!" Amanda shouted and posed, already wearing her suit of armor. "SUIT UP BITCHES IT'S TIME!"

"Honestly you guys I tried to stop her but she tripped me!" Kate sighed from the doorway. The guys all rolled their eyes before quickly scattering to their rooms to get dressed.

When everyone was suited up Hermes appeared with his chariot ready to take them to the battle field. Carlos swung Katie around and gave her a hug before hugging Kate tightly and jumping in. Logan and Amanda each hugged the two of them, James kissed Kate for a good, long time before hugging Katie, and Kendall hugged Kate before squeezing his little sister to death.

"Be careful okay, I'm not telling mom you guys died." Katie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, she loves us." James chuckled and winked at the younger Knight, "Don't worry we'll be fine."

"Don't be cocky mister, watch yourself okay?" Kate warned him.

"He'll be fine, I'll save him." Amanda snorted, but this made James pout.

"I don't need saving from _you_." He retorted.

"We'll see about that." Amanda laughed, and in the blink of an eye the chariot was gone.

* * *

"Are you going to fight with us Hermes?" Carlos asked as they began to walk towards the gaping hole in the middle of the city.

"Not in the group with the rest of you, I'll be circling the area making sure no monsters escape the battle. Good luck, you'll need it." Hermes nodded at them before running away, leaving the five of them to stare at each other.

"Well this is it…" Kendall nodded slowly and glanced at each of us friends. "This has been a crazy ride hasn't it?"

"You're saying that like we're going to die." Logan furrowed his eyebrows and adjusted the quiver on his back.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!?" Carlos and James screamed.

"NO YOU IDIOTS HE'S STARTING A SPEECH JUST IN CASE SHUT UP!" Amanda yelled and smacked the both of them. Kendall shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Anyway uh…I just want to say you guys are the best brothers—and sister I could have. So um….let's kick some ass." Kendall smiled just a little bit and stuck his hand in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"Damn it….I'm going to get all emotional." Carlos frowned and stuck his hand in the middle, "I love you guys and Logan…if we die, and you hurt my sister in the afterlife, I'll kill you!"

"I'll already be dead." Logan sighed and shook his head, "But uh…good luck guys, I'll make sure you don't get hurt and uh…." He shifted his weight and glanced at Amanda, "Love….you…"

"You too…." Amanda nodded and moved her hair in front of her face to hide her red cheeks, "And I'm sorry for kicking you in the testicles so many times James."

"No you're not." James snickered.

"Very true." Amanda nodded and glanced up at him.

"Yeah well….I love you guys. So let's not screw this up alright? All we have to do is kill tons of mythological things and we'll be alright!" With James' hand finally in the circle they all glanced at each other before throwing their hands in the hair and stepping back.

"Wow that's a big word for you!" Amanda smiled.

"Let's not forget we'll probably have to face Hades." Kendall added.

"OH MY GOD WE'LL HAVE TO FACE THE GOD OF THE UNDER WORLD!" Carlos shouted with wide eyes. "HOW THE HELL DO WE DO THAT?!"

"No idea…but uh, we'll figure something out." Kendall nodded to him and turned around to look at the horde of monsters that were marching towards them, "Now come on, we have a city to save. Let's get into position and get ready to fight."


	22. Arrows Everywhere!

**(Emy. Elle: Yeah James kissed her goodbye, ya know, just in case. But yes the fight will begin!**

**IHEARTROCK: Hey at least Kendall didn't deliver a tear-jerker speech, that would have definitely been harder to handle.**

**Kachilee07: I'm so sorry for all the crack withdrawals but hey here's something, finally! YEAH WE LOVE EACH OTHER WE ARE SO AWKWARD ME AND LOGAN YES, and when the battle is over you and James can go sex it up all over the place. LMAO you definitely should show up and start throwing rocks somewhere.**

**ValentineZombie: It's definitely going to be intense but hopefully no one dies!**

**MIIST: Yeah I know I haven't updated Strike a Note for a while, been busy**

**Tokala: So Kendall isn't too sexy in this part, but in the next part the wraith of Zeus' son will definitely show.**

**AddictedToMusic18: It's getting super real!**

**Frannyfry: YAY I'm glad you like the story, um…yeah maybe he'll live I don't know...)**

**_Hey guys sorry updates aren't nearly as frequent as they used to be, but ya know…college._**

* * *

Looking at the horde of monsters in front of them, everyone took a deep breath and began to get themselves in just the right mindset to fight. James unsheathed his broadsword and brought it in front of him while Carlos took out both of his blades and held them at his sides. The clouds began to darken, and now Amanda glanced over to see Kendall staring at the sky as he mentally prepared himself. "Well, you guys should get to those roof tops; we need the aerial support…" She muttered to Logan who had been adjusting the strap of his quiver.

"Yeah…I'll be up there, watching your back!" Logan smiled and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. She nodded slowly and glanced at her brother to make sure he wasn't looking before stepping close to Logan. Right as she went to grab his face, he grabbed hers and held her close as he kissed her.

"Hey Carlos, Logan's tongue fucking your sister's mouth." James commented after a few seconds of the two of them kissing.

"WHAT!?" Carlos yelled just as rain began to pour. The two quickly pulled away and smiled at each other before Logan ran away with Kendall to reach the roof top of a nearby building.

"Alright come on Hulk take your anger out on monsters and spirits of dead warriors, not my boyfriend." Amanda grabbed Carlos' shoulder and pushed him in front of the group while James and she walked slightly behind him. James behind him so he wouldn't be attacked first because he's slightly weaker, and Amanda stood back because she was observing the area to better know her surroundings for battle. As they got closer they noticed the fallen soldiers holding bows and arrows and preparing to shoot them.

"There's no way ghost arrows can penetrate us, right?" James squeaked as he saw the horde in front of them.

"Well…" Amanda sighed and watched as they readied their arrows "Probably, get your shield out!" She yelled. The two of them took out their shields and crouched down to the floor, yanking Carlos down and using both of their shields to help shelter the three of them from the onslaught of arrows.

"A LITTLE SUPPORT WOULD BE NICE!" Carlos screamed out.

"On it!" Kendall and Logan yelled. Kendall raised his hand to the sky and watched as bolts of lightning struck the archers, while Logan's storm of arrows pierced through their skulls. When the hail storm of arrows stopped falling on the three demi-gods they removed their shields and stood up, stunned to see how many arrows were embedded into their shields before realizing how many dead archers were on the ground.

"Do your thing man." James nodded to at Carlos who turned his body and stared ahead at the harpies that were flying towards them. Carlos gripped his swords tightly and let out a battle cry as he ran towards the flock. He leapt into the air and raised his swords above his head before burrowing them deep into the chests of two harpies.

When Carlos landed on the ground he crushed the ground beneath him, and the harpies were lying on the ground very much dead as he pulled his blades from their chests. He stood up and looked at the group of winged monsters in front of him before continuing his murderous rampage. While he took care of the harpies, his sister went on to battle the fallen warriors who were resurrected to fight for Hades.

Using her shield she bashed a warrior hard in the chest, knocking him back into the others which allowed her to drive the spear through his chest, and the chests of two other warriors. When she withdrew the spear she stabbed it into the ground and held onto it with both arms as she jumped in the air and spun around the spear to knock down her enemies.

Assisting her in the battle against the fallen warriors was none other than James and his broadsword, hacking through enemies with ease. Although James was born to be weaker than his best friends, that did not stop him from becoming just as strong and skillful in battle. James' attacks were absolutely brutal and powerful, but done with finesse. In front of him he'd plunge his sword into a warrior's belly before withdrawing it and spinning the sword in his hand to stab the enemy's gut behind him. Then he'd withdraw the sword once more and turn to his left, easily chopping off an enemy's head before ducking as he moved to the right and shoving his sword through a man's stomach.

Meanwhile serving as aerial support, Logan and Kendall were taking out the outliers. Harpies that were trying to flee from battle were taken out of the sky with Kendall's lightning bolts, while Logan's arrows pierced the skulls of those trying to harm James or Amanda while their backs were turned.

"Hey, watch it!" James yelled when an arrow barely missed his pinky toe by two inches.

"I would have been fine if you hadn't tripped!" Logan yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Amanda barked at the two of them.

"SOMEONE'S ON HER PERIOD!" Carlos screamed with a laugh as he stabbed two of his blades into a harpy's back to bring her to the ground with him.

"Is now really the time for any of this!?" Kendall yelled, trying to get everyone to stop being so childish so they wouldn't be distracted. While it did keep them from becoming distracted, it didn't help them to notice a particular gorgon woman sneaking into the building and making her way to the roof top. While the ranged fighters fought side by side, they didn't notice Euryale creeping up behind them with an Empousa.

But from the corner of his eye Logan noticed Euryale swiftly get behind Kendall and open her mouth to let out a murderous scream. Logan reached to his belt and grabbed his dagger to throw at her throat and keep her from letting out her deadly cry. Kendall turned his head and had wide eyes as he saw her fall to the ground whole holding her bleeding throat.

"LOGAN!" Hearing his girlfriend's cry he looked over the building's ledged and ducked just as her spear came hurtling towards his head. When he turned around to retrieve it he noticed the spear was lodged in the Empousa's skull.

"Thanks Amanda!" Logan saluted her while she grinned and waved at him before taking out her sword and returning to battle. As she withdrew her sword an enemy launched into the air ready to strike her down but James shoved her out of the way while Carlos drove his sword into his neck. The three of them all nodded at each other before continuing on with the battle.

"Holy shit, what the fuck is that!?" Carlos yelled and pointed ahead of them. Distracted by this, even Logan and Kendall turned their heads to the massive abyss to see what was going on.

"That would be a massive horde of manticores and chimeras." Amanda muttered and took a few steps back while stretching her arms out to push James and Carlos back with her so they could prepare themselves.

"No I don't think Carlos meant those things, although yes they are really fucking creepy looking." James added and swallowed the saliva that was stuck at the back of his throat. "I think he means that really disturbing looking dude that doesn't look he has feet but he does and maybe oh I don't know ten or so feet tall and his hair looks like blue fire and I think his skin is some weird blue grey thing and oh yeah IS THAT MAYBE THE GOD OF HELL!?" James screamed and glanced over at Amanda and Carlos, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU BEAT THAT!?"

"God of water!" Carlos grinned, but no one was amused, "What? You could put out that fire on his head…" He muttered and looked down at his feet. Amanda opened her mouth to yell at him and James just tilted his head to the side wondering if that would work, but thankfully Kendall broke them out of their thoughts.

"Guys!" Kendall shouted and grabbed the attention of the three of them. "Forget the big guy in the back just worry about those monsters!" He yelled at them and pointed at the beasts that were charging. The three of them nodded, and as the beasts approached Amanda used her shield to block an attack which sent her flying back. James attempted to grab on to a wing and rip it off, but instead the manticore went soaring into the air, grabbing James with him while Carlos wrestled with the tail of the chimera, desperately trying to avoid the venomous snake bite.

Kendall and Logan glanced at each other and nodded before leaping off of the edge of the building to help their friends.


End file.
